The Saiyan Empire
by Torasuki
Summary: Have a look into life on Vegetasei through the eyes of Palace warriors. A few known characters included ^.~ (A/U : pairings include B/V amongst others)**Finished**
1. Planning the Event

**THE SAIYAN EMPIRE**

_CHAPTER ONE: Planning The Event_

"Ki chan!" a loud voice called from down the hall. Kijah heard footsteps after it and groaned. She slipped her tail around her waist to hide its already bristling fur.

"What, moron?! I told you _not_ to call me that! Especially not in public!" Kijah yelled as soon as the footsteps entered the room.

Liena sneered at the other female Saiyan. "Sorry. You don't have to call me a moron so much." She said in a voice a bit softer than Kijah's and scowled, folding her arms.

Kijah turned from her work and glared with dark beady eyes into the softer one's of her companions. She silently wondered why any Saiyan's eyes would take on such a feature. "So, whats brought you down into the bowels of the palace?"

Liena smiled, baring those sharp, white teeth that made her look a bit more Saiyan. "Oh the queen has ordered us off for the day! There's to be a great supper in the main hall tomorrow night, only for the workers who live here. Something about a 'holiday'." Her tail waved wildly behind her, betraying her excitement more than the look on her face did.

Kijah forgot her glare and looked questioningly at her friend. The Queen had done some odd things, but this seemed most odd of all. To let off the workers for a feast in the middle of the trade season? "Well what exactly..." Kijah questioned hesitantly, not wanting to look stupid in front of her year younger companion "is a ... holiday?" As she calmed down, she also let her tail free of her waist.

Liena shrugged, still looking quite happy. "I heard its an earth custom. She's been trying to get the King to abide since she got here. Seems this time he's in a good mood!"

Kijah smirked, the closest thing she'd ever get to a smile. "Well then lets go! I'm sure you'll want to meet up with your little attachment at the table ne?" She winked at Liena who snorted.

"Ahh, stop it Kiki! He's just a training partner." the younger Saiyan complained as the two made their way through the dark halls and up into the better lit ones.

As the two got further upstairs, they lowered their voices, as they knew large preparations would be in the works. They quickly walked along the guarded halls into one of the best housing facilities of the palace. Each had a room, right next door the other.

"And don't call me that either, brat!" Kijah said as they came upon their dwellings. Liena had learned long ago that Kijah hated nicknames. She used the fact against her often. "I'll have to make up some nasty names for you once you've joined with Kakarott! " Kijah laughed wickedly, despite the presence of guards in the halls as she entered her room. Liena growled at her exit and then entered her own room.

Kijah sat down, still laughing as she removed her boots and shifted thick hair over her shoulder. She loved to chide Liena about Kakarott. The man was so naieve, but that is what Liena liked about him most. He wasn't quite as...oh... male. She shrugged to herself. She thought about her own needs for a mate as she sat in front of her message screen.

"Hmmm. Alright! The first will be a general message from the Queen, and the second..." Kijah scowled and thought "Shit. I always know!" She growled ferally as she slammed the recieve button down.

A female with soft blue hair (who she knew to be the Queen) appeared on the screen. Kijah was not phased one bit, being well used to seeing her. Though, many others had not taken well to the Queen's arrival.

When Vegeta went off world and returned claiming to have bonded with a human, rumors flew. Though they dare not revolt against such a strong and important one such as Vegeta himself, there was definately a rise in those who talked of it. Many believed that he had taken on some type of sickness, but changed their minds as they saw his usual attitude was as smug and wicked as ever. Kijah herself merely sought out to view the actions of the two together. Her own parents were bonded, and she would know whether the whole thing was the truth. Once she'd accomplished this task, taking in Vegeta's actions toward the female, she knew that his 'claims' where the truth.

Since then, the Queen had made the best impression possible, showing no more than good intentions for the planet as a whole. In fact, things seemed to go along quite smoothly with her new ideas.

" - tomorrow evening" The queen's voice broke her thoughts. She was speaking better in the native tongue lately. "The celebration is a custom on Earth, but I would only like to be reminded of it and would like to celebrate all of your hard work." She flashed that bright white smile that she was infamous for "I'm sure you'll all have no trouble attending such a feast." she finished, and the screen went blank.

"No trouble at all, my Queen." Kijah smirked at the thought of a table full of food, and all of the warrior talk brought into one big meal. It would definately be a great celebration.

It was only then that she clicked the button for the next message. Kijah was very angry at whomever was going to appear on that screen. Solely because she had no idea who it was.

Then a face she would not have expected in years flicked on.

Kijah stared into the dark, stern eyes of her father.

Liena growled at her message screen. It was always messing up. She'd seen the general message from the queen, and now waited to see who had sent her a message next.

Deep down she hoped it was Kakarott to set up another session. But she had yet to admit to herself that she actually was beginning to desire his presence more often.

Then, a hardened face appeared on the screen. The blue base in his black hair gave it away.

"Hello, Shinto." Liena sighed and leaned back into her seat, ready to be berated on whatever subject he chose to bring up. She could not stand this member of her guard troops.

"Liena, we will need your assistance in the set up of this feast the Queen has planned" he reported in a monotone voice, never showing any of his own emotions toward the subject. "We will be making sure no problems persist outside of the set up area, and I will expect your prescence tomorrow morning. Promply at sun up."

The screen went blank.

Liena sighed. She hated her job. Well, it wasn't the actual job, it was just that she found it boring. Nothing 'interesting' ever happened. And now she could look forward to standing in the hall outside the huge dining room, and watching bustling workers go in and out.

She sighed again, wondering what on earth could make this lovely day any better.

She realized exactly what could as a male with infamous high volume 'spikes' and soft black eyes appeared on her screen.

"Liena, have you heard about this feast? Well, " he quirked thick brows "you likely have. Anyway, I guess since I have to work, we'll have to move our training session to tonight. Tomorrow's going to be much busier." He stopped again, looking down in thought. Then he looked back up "Well I guess thats it! I'll see you tonight!" He smirked wickedly as the screen went blank.

Liena stood and stretched quickly, then erupted into a short barrage of punches and kicks into the air.

Anything to keep her stomach from flipping inside of her. She cursed Kakarott for being able to do such things to her without even knowing it.

"Fuck!!!"

She was speaking English again. Now only when she cursed she spoke in such ways.

"Now why the hell can't I pull this file? I had it all set up for the damn.." she trailed off into a low growl, one she had developed quite nicely with her language skills on the planet.

"Ah!" her face suddenly wrenched into a huge smile once again. "I got it." she smiled in a proud fashion.

The two guards at her door merely stood unphased by the Queen's conversation with herself.

She sat typing wildly into the machine and then all at once, leaned back into her chair as a hologram card filled with symbols showed up in front of the screen.

"Now lets see. Chicken...No, turkey gravy for whatever beast they can hunt down.." she was again speaking with herself, and obviously reading her native symbols.

The guards snapped to attention as the King himself appeared in the far right entrance.

"Far too many free entrances to this room." His razor edged voice illuminated the quiet atmosphere.

Bulma nearly jumped out of her clothes for the millionth time.

"Jeeze! Vegeta, _must_ you just slink in like that?" she said, now scowling in his direction.

He flicked a narrowed glance at the guards. This was gesture enough for them as they nodded respectfully in unison and turned, closing the huge door behind them.

Bulma looked back at her screen as Vegeta walked over, arms folded, assessing her work the best he could. "Earth symbols again? What concoction are you working on now?" he sneered.

"Recipes. For the feast tomorrow night." she was barely paying attention to her own words.

Vegeta lowered his brows. "What? Bulma, you know that we have _cooks_ to do such things. You'll not be galavanting around the east wing of the palace all day tomorrow." His look remained set in stone.

Bulma pulled herself away from the screen. "It's just few suggestions! And anyway, galavanting is not the word for what I'll be doing tomorrow. _Working_ is." she folded her arms. She still sat, but now glaring into her mate's black eyes in challenge.

Vegeta raised both brows, making him look utterly smug. "Oh, work is it? Not if I have anything to do with it." he snorted and turned on his heel, walking all the way to the large door that the guards had just exited through. He knew she'd have a retort of some kind.

"VEGETA!" he could just see her face turning every color of the spectrum "I'll do what I please! Don't you remember? This is _my_ idea. I have to make sure it runs properly!"

He smirked. Bingo. Now to turn ever so slowly and have a look at those flashing blue eyes. He did such, still smirking. "Your idea it was, but under _my_ supervision. And _you_ will be at my side. _Supervising_." he waited a few more seconds for the wave of odd twists and turns her face made under such anger and then spun once more, this time walking out.

Vegeta stopped just outside the door and waited.

An ear peiercing scream of frustration erupted from the room, and the hall guards cringed ever so slightly. Vegeta's smirk turned to a grin as he walked down the hall, arms folded, cape flowing gallantly behind him.

Kijah scowled out her window. It was just about dusk and the inhabitants were running around wildly. There was likely an approaching wind storm. Only the palace was equipped for such things.

A knock at her door broke her thoughts.

"What." she sighed.

"Ki, it's Liena!" her voice was muffled by the thick door.

Kijah's brows drew together "Well you have the code! Just put your damned fingers in the monitor." she sighed. Sometimes her friend could be so odd.

Liena stepped in with an accusing scowl on her face. "Whats got you're good side?"

Kijah sighed again, wondering what 'good side' she was referring to.

"Well, I just talked to my dear father" Kijah flicked a dark gaze to her friend waiting for her reaction.

Liena's brows raised "He's back? When did he come back? I mean, what did he want?" she asked.

Kijah's father was an off-world troop. Almost never seen. The only times he actually came home were when he needed to be with his mate. Even then he barely payed any mind to his daughter or son.

Liena was now sitting next to Kijah in a chair, Kijah looking quite doomed in sort. "He felt the need to give me some information-" she sighed out. "-about my needing a mate"

Liena groaned. "Oh. I'm sorry, Ki." She fully understood the ramifications of such a talk.

Kijah shrugged. "It is the truth. I'll just need to be doing some narrowing down before he steps in"

They both sat quiet for a moment, thinking of likely the same thing.

"Well! "Liena suddenly sat up "Lets just get in better frames of mind. The tournaments are coming up this season! And plus, we have that huge feast tomorrow night."

Kijah smirked. Liena always knew how to brighten outlooks. She looked to her "So, do you have a job for tomorrow yet? " This made Liena scowl.

"I do. Ordered by none other then your wonderful brother" she sighed.

Kijah suddenly looked angered "Is that brat being mean to you again? I'll set him straight!"

Liena saw the flash in her friend's eyes "No! No, its no big deal Ki. He was quite nice about it, I just loathe the job!"

Kijah calmed a bit (at her friend's relief). She hated to witness the battles her and her brother engaged in. Kijah usually left him high and dry. Literally.

"Well at least you have the self control not to kill him. That usually isn't the case with you or I!" Kijah though outloud, recalling the many battles the two had gotten into in their early teens.

Liena smirked. "Well its acually a part of my training. Kakarott is helping me with it"

Kijah grinned, at the same time Liena figured out her huge mistake. "Oh Ka chan is helping you eh? Thats always good, considering you have his scent" Kijah ducked away from Liena's backhand.

Her usually good natured friend was now scowling deeply. A face seen all and too much in her many past battles. " I _do not_ have his scent!" she said simply, tail fluffed to the full extent. Liena was not one for the barrage of screams that Kijah was famous for.

Kijah shrugged and got up, not willing to put up with any more backhands.

"I have to go to train tonight." Kijah said matter-of-factly. She was getting quite bored with her current training.

"Me too!" Liena said. "Lets go up to the arena's together"

Kijah smirked "Yeah, just in case anyone decides to mess with the two of us"

Liena looked at her for one second and all at once the two erupted into wicked laughter, walking out of Kijah's quarters.

Shinto scowled as he walked to warrior training. He was getting utterly sick of his having to be 'taught how to teach'. He was the leader of a decent group of Heirarchy guards, and did _not_ (in his opinion) need to train with the likes of these weaklings.

News had it there were new ones from the off world troops coming in tonight.

He groaned again, flicking a thick lock of blue based hair behind his back.

He let his tail lash around a bit, showing his displeasure. He knew he'd have to supress it in battle later on.

"Shin!" a male voice came from behind him He turned to see his first commanding officer (and friend, for that matter). Rather the closest thing to a friend a Saiyan could have.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. Ranku only 'ran' in the halls when there was something up.

Well, he said as he fell into step with Shinto "Word has it there's an off worlder being promoted tomorrow night. Big deal too! He's going to be the new Royal guard trainer."

Shinto fought to keep his jaw from dropping onto the carpeted floor. "_What_? The _Royal_ guard trainer? An off worlder? Did you hear right?" even after the barrage of questions, he thought a quick second "The Queen's feast is tomorrow night!"

Ranku nodded solemnly. "They are going to be awarding some special things to people there also, but this guy is getting the headshot. "

"_Why_ on Vegetasei would they choose an off world troop?" Shinto had quickened his pace, anger taking over as his tail lashed around. He could take this guy, he was sure of it. The only strong off world stroops were the Commanders.

"Seems this 'Chatsu' guy saved his entire squadron, including the commander, when the planet inhabitants revolted. He saved all of their lives and then single handedly cleared out the place." Ranku reported with specific articulated words. These skills were needed of the First Commanding Lieutenant of any Squad.

Shinto snorted heavily "What a fairy tale. Its just some over rated rumor." He scowled regardless as the two walked into the large training arena. A few others had gathered and were practicing warm up maneuvers already.

Ranku shrugged and joined Shinto in a few practice moves before the trainer got there.

Kijah sidestepped easily and caught the male's foot. She twisted it, heard a nice crack and dropped it. Only to give her room for a final blow to the stomach. The male, his armor, and his blood all flew in the same direction as Kijah had punched.

She snapped to direct attention: arms behind her, feet apart, and nodded her head once.

Her fighting partner lay uncontious on the ground in fron of her

"Very nice Kijah. Now troops, this proves you need speed as well as raw power to defeat any enemy. Kijah used no ki attacks, and defeated Lotar within a few mere minutes." The trainer explained to the rest of the 'class' who all stodd at attention as Kijah did.

The only difference was that Kijah was covered in Lotar's blood.

She silently wondered when she would be promoted. At the same time she hoped and wished she would not be stuck training trainers.

She was called back and watched all of the other's attempt to work on their speed. It wasn't half as amusing as she'd hoped.

Rather than bore herself watching such things, Kijah silently wondered if the arrogant Lotar would want her head after the fight. She grinned to herself as she though of what might happen. Let him try.

Then she found herself wondering what Liena was up to, and grinned at her friend's fortune. She had a mate lined up, and a strong one at that.

Kakarott was one of few tested as a child. He was in a class all his own. The only fallback to his power was his attitude, which was very often less Saiyan then most would like (and that was the main reason he was stuck training high guards). Liena had caught his scent the moment she saw him. Kijah just hoped it would all work out for her. She was almost sure it would lead to a strong bond.

She sat and half heartedly watched techniques she knew like the back of her hand, wondering when she could finally go and do something interesting.

Liena dodged Kakarott's punch, then the kick, and finally the ki blast which went along with the combo.

His eyes lit up as she did so "Good! That's the clearest dodge you've done all night! Your getting fast."

Liena smiled as she powered up a new blast. She knew he'd deflect it, but he had a way of assessing her ki blasts. She clasped both hands below her belt and then thrust them forward, yelling as if commanding the blast to surface. Many warriors chose words to say as they released the blasts, but Liena had yet to perfect this one. A large blue flame erupted from her hands, got skinnier and hit Kakarott's arm as he deflected it.

He quirked his brows a bit and gave a hand signal that the training had resolved for the moment at least. They both powered down. "Ah! That stung a bit. You are getting better, Liena. Are you practicing in your quarters again?" He raised a wary brow as Liena just watched. "You remember the commanders weren't too happy when you and your friend used to."

Liena smirked "No, I've just been working outside the palace"

He raised both brows and narrowed his eyes "Oh, you're a sly one. I have a feeling that 'practice' was a bit of fighting eh?"

She snorted a bit.

"Well" he said wiping his brow "I think thats enough for tonight." Seeing her almost hurt face, he jumped into an explanation "We all have a big day tomorrow!"

She rolled her eyes as the two walked out "Yeah, I get to stand guard with my troop. Outside the dining hall. Watching. " She sighed irritantly. Besides Kijah, Kakarott was the only one she could trust with her true feelings and complaints. "Eh, we'll see if we can get you out of that " He elbowed her in the side and winked as she looked at him. "See you tomorrow Liena!" He saluted

She did the same, hoping the darkness hid the color beginning to form at the bridge of her nose.

She returned to her quarters and waited for Kijah's return also. Chide or not, she loved to hear her imput on this whole Kakarott deal. It slowly seemed to be coming true.

Shinto glared. It must've been too close to some season for him, because he could feel no more than jealousy towards this male.

Chatsu, the one they all spoke of, had shown up. He had red based hair, and the eyes of a hybrid. Light brown. Only the few hybrids of the Saiyan race had light brown eyes. It wasn't something that was well received.

How could some low life hybrid off world troop get such an award? So he 'practiced' on his own time. Shinto _knew_ he could beat him.

"And you are?" Those eyes were staring directly into his own.

"Shinto, of the east wing guards. Son of Rotek." He spit out militiantly.

"Well then" the hybrid smirked wickedly "Well met." He moved on to the next.

Shinto was about to blow. He had to get out. It was only then that he heard those words he now held so dear

"You all my be dismissed. There's a big day tomorrow, and you all know your assignments."

Shinto was out the door before anyone knew.

And right in the face of his sister, Kijah.

"Fancy meeting you here" She drawled.

"Shut up, moron. I have no time for this." he snorted and walked past her. She fell into step as they were heading in the same direction at the time.

"Whats got your tail, Shin chan?" she said, smirking quite evilly.

He glared, but decided not to go into his usual backlashes at her for calling him that. In fact, he'd tell her the whole story. "There's an off world troop being placed at the head of the royal guard training."

Kijah raised her brows "Oh? whom?

"Chatsu" he sneered. "Some hybrid pompus southerner."

"Oh and do you _know_ he's from the south? You spit that out so easily these days. " She looked confused for a second. "Whats a hybrid? New insult or something?"

He flicked a belittleing glance at her "Those Saiyans, the ones with light eyes. Those are the hybrids. They are looked down upon."

She shrugged. "Must be your thing. I've never heard of it." She smirked "Ah well, I'll just have to see for myself." She began to make her turn to her corridors.

"Goodnight dear brother!" She purred. and then her eyebrows dropped suddenly and she scowled, a complete contrast to her face a second earlier.

This caught his eye as he looked to her.

"And don't mess with Liena tomorrow. I'll have your hide for it. Mark my word." With that she turned on her way, tail still around her waist from battle.

Shinto rolled his eyes, but dare not comment.

Kijah walked into her room, slowly removing the armor that she forced herself to train in. Man of the others merely took on light clothing. She figured (along with Liena and Kakarott, whos idea it originally was) that weights increase muscle. Therefore to train in something heavy only makes one stonger.

She sat loftily at her chair and click on her recieve button.. "Hmmm. Mom, and then Liena." She smirked to herself. Exactly right. Her mother had given her a quick message, apologising about her father's message before. Although Kijah knew it wasn't from her father, it was all in good thought. Her mother knew that she need not take a mate until she bonded. But for some reason, her father insist she find the storngest, highest ranked warrior, and bond with him. At least his attacks weren't only on her. Seems Shinto had been berated on the same subject.

She sighed and flicked on Liena's message. She seemed happy after an evening with the object of her affection.

Kijah smirked.

She had only told her that she'd be out tomorrow morning, but Kakarott had told her he'd try to get her out of duties. If he did so, Kijah should be expecting a visit.

As she listened to Liena's message, she couldn't help but wonder "What is my job for tomorrow?"

She raised both brows and checked her past messages. None other than those two.

She sighed an got up. "They'll likely come in the morning, two minutes before I'm supposed to report."

Kijah took a steam bath to remove the layer of sweat and blood, and was off to sleep. She knew she'd be up most of the following night.

And so the Palace slept. With a few acceptions.

"We'll need more. And then we'll need better lighting in that room!" Bulma finished her order, wondering if that was it.

"That is it, I believe. I'll go look over the attendance reports." She said into a message screen.

"My queen, I'm afraid the king has ordered me not to let you into any more projects. I assure you I will take care of the files."

Bulma scolwed. Vegeta again. It was all in good mind, in fact, she actually liked it when he did this. No. She scowled more. Bulma would never admit to liking his control over her work like that.

"Goodnight, my Queen" The guard said, saluted, and flicked off the screen.

"_Good night_ indeed!" She growled and fussed with the buttons on her message board.

She outright screamed as she felt something furry slide up her leg.

She jumped out of her chair, and saw a flash behind her. All at once, she was in the arms of none other than-

"Vegeta!"

"The sun set hours ago, are you so mindless that you didn't notice?" His voice was as deep as ever, but much softer than normal, and right into her ear. That alone sent chills up her spine.

"Vegeta I have so much to work on before that feast tomorrow!" She complained, but almost half heartedly as he hadn't pushed her away yet.

"Nothing the nocturnal guards can not take care of." He said in that same voice.

Then that tail, that begotten tail slid up her leg again. He only acted this way when... Oh my.

He spun her slowly and looked into her eyes. It was only now that the mouthiest one on the planet chose to shut up.

"No more work tonight. Not for you anyway." Those eyes flashed wickedly as he smirked.

She did need to relax a bit, if that was exactly the correct term...


	2. Jobs? What Jobs?

**The Saiyan Empire**

_Chapter Two : Jobs? What Jobs?_

Kijah slowly opened her eyes and something told her she was being watched. She fired a ki blast ( a small one) into no-where, just to startle whatever enemy might be waiting for her. Just enough time to prepare herself to atta-

"_OW! Damnit_, Kij! You didn't have to do that!" Liena whined.

Kijah sat up, now able to see as she was actually awake. "Oh hell, I'm sorry Li! " Her brows drew together as she re-thought her apology. "No. I'm not! You're the moron who snuck in here anyway!"

Liena dropped her hand and scowled. "Well I just wanted to wake you up. They're starting to call us out to duties."

Kijah, now awake fully, stood and looked around. "I don't have any yet."

Liena raised both brows. "You sure?"

Kijah nodded. She flicked her gaze to the message screen, noticing there none since last night.

Liena smirked. "Lucky, then. I have to get going. You might as well come with me and see if you can find any of your guard members."

Kijah pulled her armor on and her face turned to a grin. "Ah, my little warrior. You just want to see your friend Ka-chan!"

Liena snorted and folded her arms. Her tail lashed once behind her. "Don't call me 'little warrior'! I'm in a higher guard than you are!"

Liena drew back a bit as she realized her mistake.

Kijah shot her a wicked glare, one only used when she was extremely mad at her. Her tail lashed wildly and fluffed. "You _know_ I do not want to hear that. you _know_ I am bored with my entire job, and _you know_ I _despise it_ when you bring that up. _So don't_. Or we'll be the two at battle." Kijah stalked to the door and Liena followed quietly.

She knew she'd touched a bad nerve with that statement. Placing was everything to them, and her being ahead of in the guard bothered Kijah. She shouldn't have said such a thing and guilt made her remain quiet for the brunt of the walk.

Kijah walked heavily with her arms folded, tail lashing, and her companion followed behind. They both headed to the main dining wing, which held the hall in which the feast would take place.

Kijah heard a sound from ahead of them and was ready when Kakarott jumped out of one of the corridors and right onto Liena.

Obviously Liena had not been prepared, and she instictively shot a punch straight to his face.

Luckily he caught it.

"Uhm, hi." he said sheepishly, not letting go of her hand just yet.

Liena laughed nervously, adrenaline still pumping through her system. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"First instinct is defense. Nice shot!" He said seriously. "Oh, and I got you out of guarding!"

Liena smiled ferally, but so much that it showed how happy she was.

"I'll see you in the dining hall." Kijah said, interrupting, and continued on.

"Ki wait!" Liena said and as Kiajh stopped without turning around, she realized she was still angry. " I'll see you later." she sighed a bit and turned back to Kakarott as Kijah walked on.

"Whats wrong with her?" he asked

"Nothing" Liena put out quickly "I said something wrong is all. No big deal." She looked to him "So how'd you get me out!?"

He grinned again, something that made her stomach flutter. "It was easy!" He began to walk and she followed.

"All I had to do was tell Shinto you needed private training today. He couldn't do anything about it! I'm a higher officer than he is. Well, if not that, he just knows I can beat him in any fight." Kakarott smirked.

Liena looked down and smiled, her tail ran straight down the backs of her legs, flicking back and forth at the tip. It was the only outward sign of her excitement that she couldn't control.

"So what do we do now?" she asked, looking between him and the hallway they walked through.

"Well," a mischeivious look crossd his face. "We can have a little fun!"

This only made Liena's stomach do more turns. "Like what?" She asked, taking a look into his dark eyes, which somehow lit up as a child's might. Liena wasn't used to the concept of 'fun'.

He smirked at her. "I'll show you!"

The two walked suspiciously down the halls and as the guards began to be less frequent, they broke into a small jog. Once the halls were clear, Kakarott and Liena were literally flying down the corridors into less populater areas.

Kijah practically glared at everything as she walked into the grand dining hall. Well, walked as far into it as she could without running into a few hundred workers.

She flicked her dark gaze around and decided to step back behind a wall. She looked as if she were guarding anyway.

Kijah figured her brother and Liena's troops were at another entrance to the room. It was then that she saw something interesting. The ever annoying Lotar; the pompus male she had beaten within a few mere minutes last night.

He was going off as usual, but as she leaned in to listen a bit, she heard it wasn't about what she thought it'd be.

"-feast! I mean, this is _no_ custom of ours, and she brings it in on a whim and Vegeta just lets it pass!" He said in a low tone to a fellow guard.

Hellfire. Kijah thought to herself. He could be killed on sight for such treasonous comments. Things like that usually only lead to assasination. She trained her ears on that specific conversation as that popped into her mind.

"-return to that weakened planet she's from. Vegeta can go with her for all I care. " He scowled and shot a quick glance around, then looked back to his friend. "This planet just isn't Saiyan anymore. We have to do something about-"

"Find something interesting?" A deep voice came floating in from behind her. She was almost sure that was the King's voice.

Kijah bristled, having no tolerance for being snuck up on (even if she was in the midst of sneaking, herself). She turned easily on her heel and found herself staring into brown eyes, which cause her to and did a double take. Brown? She could see the irises, which was not something usual amongst their people. Only the Queen had such an alien feature.

The male grinned wickedly. "Well met. Sorry I caught you at such a concentrating moment."

Kijah scowled. Another pompus one. It was those types that tweaked her nerves more than most. She folded her arms and outright glared into those 'hybrid' eyes but at the same time, fought off being utterly mystified by them. " You 'caught ' me at nothing." she flicked a glance and made sure Lotar was gone by now. "I was looking out for a possible revolt."

He raised a brow. "Ah, sure. Like anyone would go near either of our royalty. The king could blow up this entire planet on a whim if he thought better."

She shrugged, not thinking any differently, and reminding herself to keep a wary eye out. All the while her gaze was still locked on the brown one of the male.

"Chatsu." he bowed slightly "And you would be?"

Kijah sneered a bit. She hated formal introductions. She figured no one was there to berate her, and merely said her name without any other movement. "Kijah"

The male smirked again and she mentally growled. Why does he do that so much? "Have you nothing to do, Kijah?" he drawled again. That voice was beginning to annoy her.

"Actually," she purred right back. "I was never assigned. And I would rather not spend the day with the likes of my troops." Kijah finally broke her gaze and looked away, still scowling.

"Well then, instead of getting yourself in trouble with other troops, why dont you show me around this palace." Her eyes were distracted to his tail as it shifted lazily around behind him. Then Kijah begrudgedly looked back into those eyes.

"Why on Vegetasei would you need showing around?" She was not about to let him know that her brother had explained 'him' to her last night. "_And_" she added quickly, with a wry sideways glance "I happen to like trouble."

This made _him_ look away. He knew of course, everyone of his kind loved to get into some type of trouble every once and awhile. But for some reason, this female's way of just saying it, made him do that 'look away thing' he so rarely did.

"I'm new here. I am about to be promoted, and I need to know where everything is." he said, looking back after seeming to gaze around with interest.

Kijah, (her look diverted again), spotted her troop leader pointing at guards and giving them idle jobs. Again with the mental growling. Alright, anything to get out of that.

"Fine." She began walking quickly and he fell into step next to her. That infectuous wicked grin painted on his face. 'What am I getting myself in to?' She sighed to herself as the two entered the less populated halls.

She had no time to notice her tail, which lay straight down her legs, the tip shifting back and forth.

Vegeta folded his arms. He kept a wary eye on Bulma, as well as about 50 other places at once.

The woman could _not_ be kept in one place. He had actually sat her down in her throne at least three times already. Somehow, she had weasled her way out and was running around the room like a wild beast.

He smirked as he thought. None other than Bulma would be able to escape that easily. He wondered idly how she did it.

"Sire" Vegeta broke his thoughts and looked to the bowing form below him.

"What is it." He said simply, stating the question rather than asking it.

"Sire, the queen suggests that you work on a spar, as there are quite a few hours left before the feast begins." The guard replied meekly.

Even though it usually scared the guards half to death, Bulma and Vegeta would inadvertantly direct their 'squabbles' back on forth through them.

Vegeta scowled. He could go for a good fight at any time during the day. Under the orders of his mate? No way.

"Well you can tell the Queen that if is so convinced that I need a spar, then to come over and prove it." He smirked, and watched the guard walk off nervously and deliver the news.

He lowered his brows just before she shot a wicked glare to him and stalked over. Indeed, this would be a lovely evening.

"Commander." The elder Saiyan broke his gaze and looked to Ranku "Any new news?" the guard questioned as his eyes focused on him.

Shinto sighed. He realized every one of his troops could use a good spar. He felt as if they were getting weaker every minute. They had to stay and guard nonetheless, under direct orders from the King.

"None at all." Shinto said in low tones so that only Ranku could hear "Except that someone reported seeing my _sister_ and that Chatsu guy together." He scowled, and reminded himself to take out all of his anger later.

Ranku held back laughter. He would love to see Shinto's face if he had to put up with Chatsu for any longer than a few moments. He stepped back in line and stood guard. Many merely went over moves in their minds. Only the well trained guards actually kept watch over the place.

Liena was quiet. As quiet as any could be in the deserted west wing of the palace. She had actually tied her hair back with string; a very 'informal' thing for females to do.

She snuck up to a corner and poked her head around the wall. Checking her scouter was out of the question, since they tended to be slightly loud, and they all had good hearing.

Then something furry grasped her ankle and she spun around all at once.

This time Kakarott dodged her instinctive punch. "Ha!" He grinned "You're predator!"

Liena scowled and folded her arms. "Thats not even valid!"

"_What_?" He complained, quite proud of his 'win'.

She glared down at his tail, which remained around her ankle. He looked down and removed it quickly, and it retreated back to it's content wave. "Tails don't count. They are around the waist in battle!" she stated militiantly.

Kakarott scowled and looked at her thinking. She had a good point. He found himself 'thinking' about the same thing, and slowly drifting off into an outright stare.

Liena, beginning to feel a bit uncomfotable under such a stare, unfolded her arms slightly. He must be tired or something.

Finally, he moved. His face slowly pulled into a wicked grin (one almost as bad as the King's), and then he teleported.

Liena sighed and focused on his ki as he was trying to teach her. But her focus was soon shattered with his next move.

She found his ki quite easily being that he was right behind her. Then at the same time she felt a small nip at the back of her neck (which was exposed since she'd pulled her hair back), and as she turned instinctively, he dematerialized with two words. "Your IT!"

Liena's face contorted into one rarely, almost never seen. One eyebrow shot up, the other just stayed there and she just stared ahead blankly, her black pupils dialating. Her mouth lay agape as she still felt the tingle from the bite she'd just recieved.

There was only one word for such a feeling, but she was having trouble remembering it.

Once she'd composed herself again (about 5 minutes later), Liena continued the game. This time with a renewed sense of challenge, and a renewed idea of exactly how 'shy' Kakarott really was.

Kijah literally rolled her eyes as she walked. Chatsu was clearly amused with her actions. He just smirked the entire time, and that really pissed her off.

"Here's the arena guard quarters and up here is the arena." She said in a voice that practically screamed boredom.

"This is where we all come to tr-"

Kijah was cut off as she walked right into Liena's materializing form

"_Moron_!" Kijah yelled as she jumped back. Chatsu had to fight not to catch her.

Liena looked...drunk? "Hi Ki! I'm training!" The girl was grinning from ear to ear.

Kijah scowled. "Watch where you're _going_, dammit."

Liena looked Chatsu over and then looked to Kijah "Whos your friend, Ki?" Liena winked at her.

Kijah diverted her attention from Liena's oddly lashing tail to yelling. "His name is _Chatsu_. He's _new_ here, and rather then spend the day with a whole _load_ of morons, I chose to spend it with just one." She folded her arms. Chatsu was valiantly holding in laughter. Merely smirking in Kijah's direction with both brows as close to his hairline as they'd get.

Liena's face suddenly lit up "Gotta go! See you two tonight!" and she dematerialized.

Kakarott materialized at the same moment. He looked around wildly. "Hello Kijah! Have you seen that slithery female friend of yours?" His face was a mask of concentration, but it was more than obvious that he was amused.

"She went that way." Chatsu pointed towards the hall behind them.

"Thanks!" Kakarott saluted "Remind me to introduce myself later! I have a little battle to finish." he grinned again and teleported out.

Kijah wheeled on Chatsu, who spoke first.

"Well those two are a package!"

Kijah snorted. "They're just playing." She lied. Her brows drew together "How did you know she went that way?"

Chatsu shrugged, his eyes lifting to the ceiling in thought. "Its a simple skill I picked up off world. Reading ki without a scouter. Obviously those two are working on the skill already."

Kijah raised both brows. She only now, under the light, noticed that his black hair had a red base. Another odd coloration for a Saiyan. Definately a hybrid. But Kijah wondered if her brother's outlook on hybrids was wrong. This one seemed to be quite skilled.

Kijah, not wanting to show an interest in this skill (though it was utterly hard. She loved to learn new things) wheeled on her heels and kept walking.

Chatsu figured it was only a matter of time before she asked.

"Alright." She sighed. "Thats about it for the west wing." Kijah turned and looked to him "So we'd best get back before we get reported." Although she was definately one for adventures, Kijah did not like disobeying heirarchy in the least. She was actually one of the few who looked up to the King _and_ Queen in a good way.

Chatsu shrugged "We still have a few hours yet until the feast, and truthfully" his smug face melted for just a second. "I'm not looking forward to the spotlight this evening." Almost immediately the same old face returned. And Kijah inadvertantly began to think of the many ways she could make that face dissapear.

Then she snorted those thoughts right out of her head.

"What?" He said

"Nothing. So what do we do now? I have showed you the best of the entire palace." She stood looking quite uncomfortable.

He raised a single eyebrow. "Well can you take me to.. " he thought a second "Mid section... number three, I think. Yes, three. Thats where my new quarters are."

Kijah's mouth almost dropped open. If his quarters were any closer to her's they'd be next door to each other.

She held her composure though. "Alright fine. I guess I do need to wear something more formal." She looked down to her armor, which regardless of her duties, she always wore.

He smirked "Good then. Teleport us there? It will be quicker."

She saw that spark in his eye and sneered. What a devious little- Oh who cares. "Fine." She spat, almost hissing.

Chatsu held back a smug face for the moment as she stepped and took his arm in her hand.

It was all she needed to dematerialize the both of them and teleport to her (and now his) hall. As soon as they were both 'accounted for', she let go of his arm and stepped back.

He now pulled the smug face "Why thank you ma'am! I'll be back to escort you to the fine meal this evening." He saluted and began to walk to his room.

Kijah snorted again. "You'll do _no_ such thing!" She shouted at his back and held her tail down the best she could as she entered her room.

One look in the mirror made her wonder if she was coming down with something. The bridge of her nose was reddened, somewhat like the way she saw Liena when she was around Kakarott.

Kijah's eyes widened. "_No_!" She walked into the steam room cursing to herself. There was no way on this planet...

Liena stopped laughing. That was about the only time in her entire life she'd laughed so hard. "You should have _seen_ your face!" She still laughed at the scowling Kakarott.

A guard had shown up, and was about to give the two hell for prancing around the halls when there was work to do.

Kakarott had begun to explain his training of Liena, and his guard status, when Liena had teleported directly onto his head, and sat there. He had jumped with such force that he ran right into the guard. The guard walked back to his post growling about pre-seasonal young ones as Kakarott regained his composure.

That was about the time they'd teleported back to the deserted arena and Liena burst into wild laughter, knowing she wouldn't be caught.

"Oh just shut up. Do you know how stupid that made me look?" His eyes flashed. For once, her trainer was actually mad. Liena thought about how cute he looked, and swore to repeat the process some more in the future.

Over the past few hours she had basically given up on denying to herself that she had Kakarott's scent. Now the fun part was keeping those idle thoughts to herself.

"No more idiotic then you regularly do!" She stood and took a fighting stance. He merely stood, arms folded, ignoring the challenge.

"Aw, come on! Just one last fight before the big meal. Please? " She whined. She wondered in the back of her head what had caused her such hyperactivity. "Your afraid arent you?" She jumped circles around him. "Just a scared little Saiyan! Put your tail between your legs and-"

She was on the ground.

His tail swept her feet and she was on her back. Before she knew it, he was in 'pushup form', and she was in between his arms. This set his (still hardened) face right in front of hers. So close that Liena felt the redness rising once again. "Hellfire." she thought to herself.

"It is almost time for us to get ready for the Queen's feast. You just made one fool out of me, and now you want to spar. No more fun for today Liena." he said sternly. This was completely odd. He was usually the mischeivious one.

He in turn was utterly caught up in the position they were in,and found it hard to remain stern. Kakarott actually had to force himself to move his muscles to get up off of her.

Liena remained on the ground as he stood tall above her. She shot up after realizing how odd she must've looked.

Now they stood eye to eye (though not half as close as one minute ago) "Alright." She said simply. "I guess I'll just see you there then."

Kakarott nodded, still not moving from his place.

Liena began walking out of the arena, her tail around her waist tightly. They couldn't teleport from the arena due to the higher gravity. Once she got out, she expected to turn and see him gone. She only saw him in the same spot, his deep dark eyes boring into her soul. Now that stare...was it out of spite?

She teleported then, and was in front of her door before she knew it.

It was only then that her knees nearly gave out right then and there.

Kakarott stood there. Once she had teleported, he still couldn't move. He had never felt such a thing before in his life.

Just a minute ago, he was utterly angry with that female. But as soon as he had pinned her, he'd just plain wanted her, and had to slip his tail tightly around his waist to keep it from showing her that.

He gritted his teeth and walked out in the same direction, his tail now lashed wildly and exitedly behind him. He'd still get to see her again. That, oddly, was the only comforting thought that came to mind.

He smirked when he re-thought the day to himself.

Tonight might be a bit more interesting then the Queen had meant it to be.

Bulma slid into her huge throne. For once, she did it on her own calling. Vegeta shot a sideways glance at her.

"So is the planet redecorated yet?"

Bulma glared half heartedly. "I'm going to fall asleep in the middle of the meal." She sighed. She had been making sure everything was correct. Literally.

Vegeta looked out into the now ready dining hall, raising both eyebrows. "Ahh. Oh well. Then I'd just have to take you to your quarters a bit early wouldn't I?"

Bulma wondered how the man could think of nothing else. Not that she didn't like it... she shook her head quickly. 'Big feast tonight Bulma, all your idea, concentrate.' she thought quickly

She sighed and observed the hall. It looked quite exquisite actually. Soon the guests would begin to arrive. The only thing she loathed was speaking in front of the crowd.

Bulma caught a glance at Vegeta's tail, hanging off of the chair and flicking about. She knew he was just as on edge as she was, but the reason was likely different; he never liked to have her out in large crowds.

Bulma decided to do her best to just stop thinking and relax a bit. She'd need it.

Shinto checked each attendant as they passed the great doors. He felt quite honored that he had been assigned to do so.

It was evening, the sun was still just above the horizon and the workers were just beginning to arrive and take their seats.

One odd looking one stopped and looked him over

"Might I help you warrior?" Shinto spit out.

"Ahh, your the brother of Kijah eh? "

Shinto sneered as he nodded. What had she done now?

"That little bitch thinks she's top of the game because she defeated me in a spar last night." he laughed a bit.

Shinto stood unscathed "My sister is quite the fighter. Our entire family are well known for our skills. What is your point? You are merely holding up the line."

Lotar scoffed a bit "Pompus guard trainers." He stalked off as Shinto shook his head. He hated talking about Kijah about as much as he hated dealing with trash like that.

A sly looking female that Shinto knew all and too well passed by with a smirk. "Hello Shin-chan, on duty tonight?"

He smirked right back. "Indeed. I'll be at the table though."

She nodded and walked in.

The encounter with his old sparring partner was all he needed to forget the ordeal with his sister-

-and totally miss the conversation Lotar was holding with another guard around the corner.

Liena sat on her bed. She was already dressed in her formal (yet utterly useless in battle) armor. Now all she had to do was wait for Kijah to message her.

All Liena could think of was how she spent the day. She'd never had such a time in her life, as it was usually all battle and guard work. She wondered if she'd ever do something so 'fun' ever again.

Her downed spirits were lifted abruptly as she thought about it. She'd see Kakarott tonight anyway, and he was her mentor. Liena had always had a way of being optomistic, even with herself.

The message board finally blinked.

Liena got up "Took you long enough Ki."

She clicked the recieve button, and realised it was actually a live message.

"Well good evening. Are we all ready to go?" Ki drawled.

"Obviously you aren't!" Liena snorted a bit, looking Kijah's polished armor over. "Is that all you did? Polish your battle armor?"

Kijah shrugged "It's not like I'll be kicked out. There wasn't a dress code, and anyway, I like to be prepared." she said in that sly voice she used so much.

Liena shook her head "You know, I swear I'm the only one who's seen you out of that old armor!!"

"Good." Kijah stated simply. "You ready to go? I want to leave before that pompus hybrid slithers over."

Liena raised a brow. "Ah! Your new friendlives around here? Hm." Liena's face got a devious look to it. "Maybe I'll wait a bit longer. That 'pompus hybrid' seems to have your scent."

Kijah bared her teeth at Liena through the screen "Shut up, brat! You'll speak of no such thing."

Li cut her off before she erupted into screams. "Well he seemed to be getting quite the kick out of you while you were going off in the halls today."

Kijah scowled and opened her mouth to protest, but then re-thought "You and Kakarott seemed to be having you're own little ball back there also!"

Liena shrugged. "Eh, so I have his scent. Big deal. " She smirked wickedly, and again cut off Kijah's odd exclamation "Lets get moving. I think we both have some things to talk about"

Kijah nodded curtly and clicked off the screen.

Liena leaned back. This evening might be a bit more fun than she'd expected. And she happened to like this new 'fun' thing.

She smirked and stood, walking to the door. Now that she had addmitted it, maybe the tables would turn on Kijah and this new male.

Chatsu sat up quickly and checked the time.

He sighed with relief. Luckily he hadn't slept throught the entire thing and would actually make it on time.

He was so un-used to actually sleeping in "his own" quarters, that he had just zonked out as soon he'd hit his bed.

He stood quickly and replaced his usual armor with the formal suit he'd been given by a commanding officer.

He flicked a glance at his message board and then turned to leave.

"I think I'm going to like living planetside after all" he said to himself as he glanced back at his room.


	3. An Evening to Remember

The Saiyan Empire

_Chapter three: An Evening To Remember_

"Food!" Was the first thing that went through Kakarott's mind as he neared the entrance to the grand hall. His face lit up at the same time as he caught the waft of air coming from open doors.

His eyes focused on the room and nothing else as he walked, tunnel vision nearly taking over.

"Kakarott." came a voice from behind him.

"Shit." he thought as he turned. He hated to be diverted from his 'goals'.

"You'll be standing guard outside the doors tonight." When faced with a surprized look, the guard continued in a slightly rude tone. "Since you are such a high ranked guard, you'll be needed on duty." The male smirked smugly.

Kakarott scowled deeply. "That is no reason. What is the meaning of this?"

The guard smirked even more. "Seems you were reported for wandering the halls aimlessly. They couldn't get a name on your companion, but they knew it was you. Good going this time." The guard saluted and turned towards the hall... the food... damn!

Kakarott scowled defiantly as he stepped to his post. He wondered if he should have given Liena away, just so she'd have to stand right there with him. But no, she'd just give him that defiant, folded arm glare the whole time.

The thought made him smirk. Her eyes did that little flash thing-

He cut off his thoughts, shook his head, and practiced a bit of awake minded meditation.

Once he came back, his face pulled another scowl. All of that food, and he wouldn't get a bite of it.

"-and then! Oh, this is the best part. He was still staring when I turned around again!" Liena finished her story as Kijah sat next to her, taking a huge bite of the leg of some small game.

Kijah raised a brow and spoke with her mouth full "He's got your scent. He's just _very_ self controlled. I'm suprized he didn't jump you right then and there!" Kijah laughed, paying no mind to her full mouth, and dodged one of Liena's backhands again.

Liena sat back and took a bite of her own meat. "Well, maybe that wouldn'tve been so bad-"

Kijah groaned "I'm _eating_! Can't we talk about a battle or something?"

Liena just grinned and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Ah! Speaking of battles, did you see Zircon and Brezato fightng yesterday?" A male to Liena's right piped in.

Both females shook their heads and at the same time that gesture joined them into the conversation with three others.

"-and then he took his head off! 2 minutes into the battle! _And get this_, right afterwards, he ki basted the ground to get rid of the blood. Now what kind of battle was that?" The male continued to go off.

Kijah was a bit distracted as a few males down the table from her were looking quite wary. They whispered in low tones and shot glances around to see if anyone was looking. One even looked directly at her and glared.

Kijah glared right back.

"Kij, you ok?" Liena broke her gaze.

"Yeah, just fine." Kijah said finally "You tried that section over there?" she pointed to a heap of meat on the table "Good stuff!"

Liena smirked and grabbed the piece Kijah pointed to.

The two ate listening to wonderful battle stories and laughing along.

But Kijah herself kept an eye on those down the table. She was so engrossed in keeping watch that she totally missed Chatsu's eyes, which found themselves on her alone throughout most of the evening.

Bulma had gotten used to the way they ate. In fact, she felt as if she needed to change her own eating habits so that she wouldn't get stared at. She instead decided to focus more on the small speech she had to give to promoted officers later on.

Vegeta was of course concentrating on an enormous pile of food. Bulma silently wondered if his ears were bothered by all of the noise from the entire palace's workers.

Her nose wrinkled into a little sneer as she looked back to her food, running her speech through her mind a few times over. Though, it was hard ot keep one's mind on such a thing when a feast bustled all around them.

Kakarott sighed.

All he heard was laughter and a few battle talks from close to the doors. And that wonderous smell, he could have nothing to do with it.

Oh he'd get back at her. One way or another.

He began to think of the many ways he could do such when he felt a ki flare from inside.

"Probably just playing around" he said to himself in a low tone as he turned to peek in the door. But the ki only stayed flared, and he saw the Queen stand through the small crack in the door.

"What the-"

Liena looked around. She'd felt a twinge, but had forgotten what that meant. Although it was just a slight difference in the atmosphere, she found herself wondering what exactly was going on.

Then the Queen stood, and all eyes went to her.

"Hey Kij, they should make armor that pretty! " Liena said in a low tone, referring to the Queen's attire.

Kijah didn't say a word back, and this made Liena turn to look at her.

"Ki?"

Kijah was focused in the opposite with narrowed eyes. Her hand gripped the edge of the chair seat, and her tail was around her waist.

"Ki whats wrong?" Liena asked

At the exact same time Liena said the word 'wrong, it seemed as if things began to move in slow motion.

The King's attention was called to a window, where some ruckas was going on, and that left an opening that only Kijah seemed to realize.

A bright light flashed from the direction Kijah had been staring at all evening. Kijah jumped out of her seat just as Vegeta turned from the window.

All eyes focused on a thin red beam as it shot towards the Queen-

-and slammed into Kijah as she dove to 'intercept the throw'.

Kijah landed heavily on the floor, and all was quiet.

Then all eyes turned to Vegeta, who stood in front of his mate, his tail fluffed and lashing. His stance was instinctive: to protect.

Every Saiyan in that room could have found fear for the first time when they looked into the King's eyes.

_"Ah, sure. Like anyone would go near either of our royalty. Vegeta could blow up this entire planet on a whim if he thought better."_

Chatsu's words flew through Kijah's mind as she sat up and turned her eyes in the king's direction.

All was quiet as nobody moved.

Vegeta turned, picked up his mate, and teleported out.

Still, nobody moved. The guards stayed at attention, the attendees at the table just sat in pure astonishment. The assasin himself stood still. He now did not want to be seen. Kijah sat up on the floor, blood trickling from her midsection. Her eyes were now turned to the one who fired the shot.

No one knew when to move, or what to say.

Vegeta broke the silence by teleporting back in, alone.

Kijah looked around, her eyes blurry with adrenaline. She felt her midsection and the the subsequent liquid feeling on her hands and cursed inwardly.

She looked to Liena, who fixed her with an incredulous stare.

Then Kijah's eyes diverted to the one who shot the beam. He stood still, camoflauging himself amongst the others.

She knew who'd done it.

"Warrior stand at attention." Came the only voice that she jumped at, and despite her injuries, Kijah had completed the order in a split second.

She kept her eyes on the ground and the white boots finished her assesment of who was speaking to her.

"Stand down." he said. And she had snapped down and was looking to him in the eyes, awaiting further order. "Name and status." he said

She knew what to do. "Kijah ,sire. West Wing guard and trade file."

"You will be reporting to the outer chambers once the sun sets." he commanded simply. His eyes were still filled with anger and hatred. Kijah thought she'd even seen a touch of green in those eyes when he'd been in front of the Queen.

She nodded curtly to the command "Yes, your highness"

"Do you know who fired the shot." He asked as if it were an order. She didn't have to think twice before replying.

"Yes, your highness."

"Show me." he ordered.

Kijah pointed to the male who fired the shot. "Black armor, sire."

Vegeta nodded. His eyes were now set on his prey. "Take your seat warrior."

Kijah nodded and sat next to Liena again, who put her hand on Kijah's shoulder.

They all watched as the King approached the male, who went down to a bow, but looked to the king defiantly.

Vegeta raised his hand and shot a ki blast right through the male's tail, amputating it. "_That_ is for being a sorry excuse for a Saiyan warrior." he spoke slowly, annunciating every word so that the audience could hear.

The warrior fought to hold back a scream.

Vegeta used the other hand to amputate both legs, covering the floor with blood before the effect of the blast had seared the blood vessels closed. "_That_ is for even _thinking_ of hurting my mate"

The King sliced off both arms with blast, and the warrior had no control left. He outright screamed in agony. "_That_ is for planning to _kill_ my mate!" Vegeta's anger was now at its peak.

He grabbed what was left of the Saiyan by the neck and held him up in the air. He made sure not to get blood on his attire, of course.

"_This_ Is what becomes of _anyone_ who _touches_ my mate!" He yelled as the onlookers watched.

"_Shall this wretch die painfully_?" Vegeta yelled to his audience, and all at once they erupted into battle crys of all sorts, rooting for the traitor's death.

Vegeta turned and glared into the eyes of the dying traitor. "May you're family be cursed with such traitorous genes that you carry. Any and ALL heirs to YOU'RE tree will be annihalated by my trusted and eseemed warriors. Now _die_!" He yelled as he threw a ki charged fist straight through his midsection and dropped him, leaving him still breathing to die on the floor.

The audience erupted into battle roars once again, all cheering for the heirarchy as Vegeta spat on the body of his former warrior.

Kijah smirked to herself as she watched the display. No one lays their hands on the Queen of Vegitasei.

Vgeta turned to his audience. "The feast will continue as the Queen would have liked it. The commanding Royal Guard will take over, and read off the promotions this evening."

He walked down the isle, stopping briefely in Kijah's area "You will report after the sun sets this evening." he reminded her.

Kijah nodded "Yes sire."

And then he was gone.

With that the crowd immediately erupted into babble, the noise of their words filling the room quickly..

Kijah just sat there in a haze, still bleeding, until Liena brought her back. "_Kijah_! Are you ok? "

She nodded slowly and felt another hand on her shoulder as Liena looked up and she turned a bit.

"How's that feel?" Chatsu said, looking at her wound. His face no longer had the smug look as he stood before her, only light concern filled his eyes. Kijah smirked. She knew she'd do it.

"I cant even feel it. Its fine." She looked into his eyes as she spoke, assuring him that she spoke the truth.

"Eh," he looked to the male sitting next to Kijah. "You mind?" The male sneered, mouth full, but didn't oppose him. She'd just saved the queen's life. He stood and Chatsu sat down.

He said no more, just sat there with a straying eye on Kijah's wound.

Liena piped in again "How did you know?"

Kijah shrugged "I heard them badmouthing the queen, then I saw a few of them pointing and looking wary down there." Kijah motioned to where a handful of pale-faced guards sat. "I just kept an eye out, and thats the only reason I was ready."

Chatsu flicked quick glances around, glaring at anyone and everyone who looked to Kijah. "At least my spotlight won't be so bright now" He smirked as his light eyes wandered the huge hall.

Kijah shook her head with a similar look on her face. Maybe she'd be better off now.

Kakarott growled. He had to get in, but he couldn't leave his post.

He'd heard, felt and seen the action through the crack in the doors.

"What- Oh hell. I'm going to kill her. Its _all_ her fault." he growled to himself. It wasn't actually her fault and he knew it. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he actually just wanted to see if she was alright.

His curious side was overwhelming him, and it was hard not to let anger course through his veins. He felt like he was the only one who had missed all of the action.

Kakarott sighed. He was being a total infant. He snapped back to attention, and watched as he should. The only thing being completely ornery was his tail, which was lashing behind him in a very unmannerly fashion.

He teleported in and found her sitting on the bed. Her eyes were downcast, and she was obviously still in shock.

Vegeta circled his mate, leaving his tail to slide around her waist as he did so.

Bulma looked at him oddly and almost giggled. "What are you doing?"

Vegeta snorted and settled behind her, his head resting on her shoulder and his tail still around her waist. "Nothing." He sat taking deep breaths, taking in her scent and assuring himself that she was alright.

She let him do what he wanted, as he was rarely this way to begin with. Her mind settled on more troubling things though. "They all hate me don't they?"

Vegeta scowled into her hair "No, moron! They don't hate you. That was just one unneeded weed in our heirarchy. That female guard took the blast for you, and they all cheered on the traitor's death. One mindless attack does not mean the entire palace hates you."

Bulma sighed a bit. "I'll be able to talk to the one who took the blast for me right?"

"She was ordered to come after sun set." Vegeta answered.

Bulma turned her head a bit and Vegeta leaned back on his elbows, leaving his tail around her waist. "You didn't have to order her!"

Vegeta shrugged. "If she's to be promoted then she should take orders." He sighed, tiring of going on about his warriors.

Bulma's face pulled another sad look. "My feast was a total bust. Remind me never to try that again."

Vegeta snorted again "Will you stop being such an idiot? The feast is still on, the higher guards are reading off promotions, and they are all having a 'good time'. Just like you wanted. Now stop fretting over such minor things"

Vegeta was obviously trying to get her to yell back, but she just wasnt up to it. "I'm sorry. " she sighed and crawled back next to him, laying on her stomach. "I think I just need a nap."

"That is the smartest thing you've said all day." Vegeta stated simply. He turned his head a bit to watch her rest, leaving his tail draped over her waist. He didn't need any rest, but his instincts forced him to stay right there next to her. No one would ever touch his mate.

"She'll be the highest ranked in the family, and I'll be the one who gets the brunt of Dad's lectures." Shinto finished.

He had been going off since Kijah had made the spectacle of herself. He knew she'd be promoted, and that he'd be left in her wake.

"Stop it Shin. You're a high ranked guard. Thats all you need to get around well. Would you rather be stuck in the towns? Much less another continent?" a female voice helped him along. Telara herself was finally getting sick of his whining.

He merely snorted. "Whatever." He turned to glare at his sister once again from across the room.

To his suprize the glare was returned. By none other then the hybrid, Chatsu.

Telara noticed his fluffed tail and hair. "What has got you so round up?"

"That moron! Look at him. He's sitting right there! Doesn't she notice what he's doing?" Shinto did not choose to calm down.

Telara followed his gaze. "Ah, he's just trying to get the eyes off of her is all. Calm the hell down! The hairs on that tail of yours are going to fall right off!"

Shinto bared his teeth and then snorted. What a day this had been. Without Telara, he might have already gone ballistic.

He scowled at his food before he finally continued eating. Though, his tail once again fluffed as the guard called Chatsu's name for promotion to Royal Guard Training.

"Not so bad eh?" Kijah drawled as Chatsu sat down.

"Nope. Not one bit as bad as I'd thought it'd be. " He shrugged and grabbed some meat from the pile in the middle of the table.

"Oh, try that section!" Liena pointed, winking at Kijah.

Chatsu did so as Kijah gave Liena one of her 'looks'.

They sat back and went on about war stories, trying to keep their minds off of the past incident.

Kijah meanwhile, was trying desperately to keep her mind off of everything. From the incident, to the meeting that awaited, to Chatsu.


	4. A Whole New Perspective

The Saiyan Empire

_Chapter Four : An Entirely New Perspective_

Kakarott watched as they left the hall. He knew he could have gone back to his quarters if he really wanted to, but he had it in mind to wait for Liena.

She emerged with her tail waving, laughing along with Kijah, (who seemed to be in her usual 'angry' state of mind), and was completely oblivious to his presence.

He fell into step next to her and when she didn't notice him, he took it upon himself to shove an elbow into her side. "What have I taught you about letting people sneak up on you, eh?"

Liena jumped, turning to scowl at him. "I know! You just... I couldn't..." she snorted and folded her arms.

Kijah saluted. "See you later on Li, I have to go clean up."

Liena saluted back, and watched with amusement as Chatsu proceeded to rack Kijah's nerves even more on the way back, simply by keeping by her side.

"I guess you saw I wasn't at the table." Kakarott continued.

Liena looked to him as she walked. "Oh yeah, I noticed that. Why not?"

He just glared at her as she quirked her brows. "Wild guess."

Liena shrugged.

"I got busted for 'playing in the halls'. They couldn't catch who you were, so I had to stand guard."

He folded his arms and scowled forward where they walked.

All at once Liena bursted into laughter. "Oh no! You.. you missed out on that.. because ..of me? " She continued laughing.

Kakarott glowered at her once again and when her laughing finally slowed, he slapped her back with his tail.

She stopped, letting her arms drift out to either side in a confused manner as her own tail lashed out from her waist. "What was that for?"

Kakarott looked her right in the eye, his tone clear and concise. "It wasn't funny that I missed out on all that happened in there. It _wasn't_ funny that I missed out on the food, and it _wasn't_ funny that _you_ didn't have to stand out there with me!"

Liena glanced downward but looked back to him a moment later, just to catch a glance at his angry face. She stopped herself from smiling. "Well I can tell you what happened, and I have food."

She felt herself shifting place, feeling odd all of a sudden. Turning, she began to walk again. The others around them were beginning to clear up as they entered the quarter halls.

Kakarott's face lit up "Food?"

Liena couldn't help but laugh again. "Enough of a payback?"

He nodded quickly as they headed for her quarters.

She bared her teeth at him.

"Stop that. I have to get this on!" Chatsu glared at her, holding a patch of cloth.

Kijah glared, trying hard not to just bite him for being so close. Especially when she was only wearing black under armor.

She didn't drop the angry visage, but let him approach.

Chatsu lightly placed the cloth over her gaping wound, which had luckily hit just under her ribcage. "Singed on the outside. No big deal."

He stepped back to look at his work, finding a bit hard to concentrate on JUST his work.

"I know it isn't a big deal. If it isn't then why did you insist on following me in here to make sure I patched myself up correctly." She scowled and quickly slipped her armor back on, leaving the hole still in the middle.

He put a hand to his forehead in exasperation. "Kij, you cant just put that back on. " He sighed. "I figured, that you were _such_ a good warrior, that you weren't used to getting hurt, therefore you weren't _used_ to patching yourself up."

Kijah looked to him, opened her mouth to yell, but had nothing to say. She scowled and turned around as she felt that redness peak at the bridge of her nose again, cursing to herself.

Two hands clamped just below her armor "Arms up Ki-chan" He drawled.

She growled. Literally. "I can do it myself. And _do not_ call me that!"

The hands released, and she heard him take a seat in a nearby chair as she began to pull the top off again. Then she heard muffled laughter and turned to glare at him, one arm still in her armor.

He outright laughed at that.

She growled again as she finished taking it off. The black under armor exposed her patched up stomach, and her hair was flaring in all directions as she faced him. "_What_?"

He held up a hand, still laughing and shaking his head. His tail lifting and falling behind him in amusement.

"_Chatsu_! What?"

He simply couldn't find the words to answer right then. Instead he set his jaw, effectively halting the laughter (though it was obviously forced), and simply watched her.

She growled louder and turned again, looking at her armor. Now how the hell was she going to fix this?

"You have another armor top in your upper cabinet" his voice seemed to float directly into her ear. She hadn't heard him stand, nor approach, but he was very close behind her as he spoke.

Kijah stopped and looked forward. She could do nothing else as she just about felt his warm presence at her back. It made her angry that he effected her that way. She wanted to turn around and-

"Ok?" he said again after she didn't reply. That smug voice softened. She heard him take the medical supplies from the table next to her.

She merely nodded as she felt him back away, not knowing where (or how) to move from there.

Finally, she quickly slipped her tail around her waist, turned and stood. Kijah winced a bit as she made the move, but caught Chatsu's eye again.

"What?" she said again, pulling that scowl down over her face. It was a good cover for her own nerves, which seemed to be going about their own business.

"Nothing." He said simply, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

Kijah shook her head and walked to her cabinet, remembering his previous words. She reached (with another wince) to get the armor then stood down, looking it over. " Eh, this is the lighter armor." Her eyes moved over the armor she hadn't used in a long time, one hand going absently to her wrapped wound.

"Your wincing. It still hurts." he said, still gazing at her as if he were assessing her every move.

She moved her hand immediately, looking up at him from underneath low-drawn brows. "It does _not_. Its fine. I said that before!" she had gotten louder as she spoke.

Chatsu smirked. She was back to being angry... now to work for that growl again.

"Alright fine. Lets see you do a lateral spin kick." He raised a smug brow as he stood and crossed his arms.

Kijah raised both brows at the challenge. "Gladly." She stood and took a fighting stance, not having bothered to put on the armor yet.

He took one also. This made her smirk.

She dropped, brought one leg out, twisted to add propultion to the kick- and only got halfway around.

"Damnit! It's nothing but a _cut_!" Kijah growled and hunched over.

"I told you. Now lets get something else on it." Chatsu said, walking right on into her steam room.

"_Chatsu_! I can do it my_self_! Why do you insist on staying here and playing nurse?" She yelled into the room after him.

Chatsu stopped in his own tracks. Why hadn't he left? In fact, why was he still here? He bit his lip and walked out. "Fine. Here." He threw a bottle in front of her and it clattered onto the table. "Do it yourself."

Kijah gaped at him as he walked ot the door. "I mean- I didn't-" she seemed to fight with herself. "No, you really-" She stopped her babbling and turned on her heel again, this time more slowly.

Chatsu turned before leaving. "I'll be back to check on you after your meeting with the Queen. Regardless of whether you _whine_ so." he seemed to wait until she looked over her shoulder to smirk right at her and walk out the door.

Kijah stood up straight and growled. 'Damn him! _How_ does he do this to me?' She sat on her bed and thought a second as she appied the ointment.

_"You have another armor top in your upper cabinet."_

Kijah quirked her brows immediately. How had he known what she was thinking?

She stared ahead blankly as stories her mother had told her flowed through her mind. There was _no_ way she was beginning to bond with him. But how on Vegitasei...

_ That infectuous wicked grin painted on his face. Another pompus one. It was those types that tweaked her nerves more than most. She folded her arms and outright glared into those 'hybrid' eyes but at the same time, fought off being utterly mystified by them. _

"Oh." Kijah fell back onto her bed and ran thoughts through her head that she'd been supressing for days.

She shook her head as she watched. It was actually quite amusing.

Kakarott sat, basically eating Liena out of her own quarters.

"Hmm, go on!" he said with his mouth full

"Actually, " Liena thought "Thats about it! I mean she has a meeting with the queen that she's likely at right now and otherwise, everyting went smoothly." Liena finished the story of that evening.

Kakarott nodded slowly as his eating began to let up. He sat back, still munching, but now just observing the place.

Liena did the same, only she observed him with utter amusement.

"Hey Liena, I'm sorry I was yelling earlier. I'm kind of moody when I don't eat." He said sheepishly.

Liena shrugged. "No big deal." She looked down at herself as she wondered about him. Apologizing wasn't a usual practice amongst her kind. "Now that we're all happy. I think I'll go get out of this armor. Its covered in Kijah's blood." She shook her head in rememberance and then stood.

Kakarott watched her go into the steam room. "Is it ok if I stay here for awhile? I just...like the company." He made an odd face at his own words. Why had that sounded so stupid?

Meanwhile, Liena fought back a blush as she removed the bloodied armor. "Its fine! I like it too." She said. It had just sounded so awkward that she quirked her brows at herself.

She pulled a light tunic over her head and walked back out.

-and ran straight into two male Saiyans. _Two_!?

Kakarott was sitting across the table from Chatsu. Chatsu looked up. "Oh hey Liena. It is Liena right?"

She nodded, still a bit bewildered. "Uh. Why- I mean... well yeah, _why_ are you here?" her tail that was laying behind her lazily now flicked a bit with curiosity.

Chatsu scowled. "No one seems to enjoy company around here."

Kakarott frowned too, and looked at Liena pitifully. "Aww c'mon Li! We can all wait for Kij to get back! and we can play Jinzu until then!"

Liena sneered. The guilt trip. How had he gotten so good at it? Her tail lashed once. "Fine"

Kakarott and Chatsu, who'd obviously gotten acquainted with each other, exchanged victorious glances.

Liena caught it and smacked Kakarott in the back of his head with her tail "No smug males allowed in _my_ quarters!"

Kakarott reached behind his head and made a face at her.

"Oh well! " Chatsu got up and pretended to leave "See ya later, then."

She couldn't help but smile as he sat back down. "You two better watch out. I'm well trained in the art of Jinzu!" Liena said solemnly as she pulled out the small rocks and paper for the table game.

The two males yelled out small battle crys, making her smile again as they laid out the game.

" - and because of this, you will be awarded a promotion." said the royal guard. He turned and placed the highest ranked battle armor on the planet in her hands.

Kijah fought not to faint right there.

"As a Queen's guard, you will be trained and then set on duty." he said and bowed

She bowed respectfully back.

"Thanks again, Kijah."

She turned to see the Queen smiling at her and smiled back herself.

"You are dismissed warrior." The King's weary, annoyed voice came from the shadows.

Kijah bowed to him and her Queen and turned to leave.

"Vegeta you don't have to be so _rude_!"

Kijah smirked as she heard the beginnings of another squabble between the King and Queen. It somehow reminded her of a couple she knew...


	5. A Little Wine, a Few Instincts, ALOT of ...

**The Saiyan Empire****  
**  
_Chapter Five: A Little Wine, A Few Instincts, and Alot of Trouble_

"Oh no! No no no. I'll get you for that one!" Kakarott yelled as Chatsu laughed.

"Sorry buddy!" He pulled all of the lighter stones toward himself in a win.

"Damn it! Damn _you_!"Kakarott grinned despite his words as he reached for the bottle of liquid that he and Liena had been nursing all evening long.

"Whoa Kakarott, you better hold up on that wine buddy. You're not gonna make it home as it is!" Chatsu grabbed the bottle and slid it over to himself. He'd had a bit, but not so much as these two.

Liena giggled. "Aw but he's so _cute_ when he's intoxicated!!" her tail lashed to and fro as she spoke, her eyes glazed over.

Kakarott pulled an odd face. "Hey, I can't be.. _cute_. I'm a strong warrior. They're all afraid of me!" He laughed, seeming to forget his own words even as they left his mouth. "Even you!" he pointed a swaying finger to Liena, his eyes fighting to focus.

"Afraid? Scared?" She barked a laugh and stood, scowling. "Well then! I bet that you can't... wait." Liena too was having trouble with words. "I bet _I_ can scare _you_!" she finished with a jabbing finger of her own.

Chatsu watched in amusment. He was utterly glad he hadn't had so much to drink. This would make great blackmail material for the morning.

Kakarott grinned, his eyes half lidded "Try it." he drawled smugly.

Liena raised both brows. She grinned as she proceeded with the order. She sat right in his lap, lifting one leg to cross over the other as her lips pulled into a smirk.

Kakarott looked suprized for a second, then drew his brows together. "That's not scary, Liena." somehow he managed through the sentence without slurring, though his half lidded eyes dialated as he spoke.

Liena seemed to 'pout', and think for a moment. Finally, she sat up a bit more straight, her face lit with an apparent idea. In a brazen maneuver that was very unlike her, she leaned in an bit the inside of his neck. Even after the act, Liena leaned back to watch for his reaction, a sly look still plastered across her face

Kakarott stared ahead blankly for a second. "Uh. N-no." he stuttered for a secon, but became more serious when he saw her victorious face. "Nope. That did far less than scare me." He slurred.

Chatsu wondered if he was catching on to the fact that the "less scared" he was, the "more' he got. He was also beginning to wonder if he'd have to leave these two alone soon.

Liena scowled again. She levitated off his lap and flew above his head. The she crossed her legs, and proceeded to 'sit' on his head, using her Ki energy to keep her form just above him. Her tail coiled around his neck. How she managed to sucessfully use Ki when intoxicated was beyond Chatsu.

Kakarott had no time to react to this one, his face contorted into a mixture of surprize and dizzyness. Chatsu had just about fallen off of his chair laughing, and was on his way to the floor when the door to Liena's room opened...

"Hey guys why are you all in- what the _hell_ is going on?" Kijah exclaimed. Had she not have left her armor in her quarters, she would have dropped it right then and there.

Chatsu sat up from the ground, still laughing. "Hello _gorgeous_!"

Liena waved from her 'seat' on Kakarott's head and Kakarott, concentrating on not 'dropping her', waved as well.

Kijah looked at the three and knew there was only one explanation for this. "You're all intoxicated."

She made an odd face at Chatsu, who was gawking at her from the floor. She was wearing her warm up outfit, which wasn't much more that a loose fitting short shirt, and tight cut-off pants.

Kijah shook her head, obviously suprized at their actions. The entire night had been filled with new experiences and crazy sites. She sat herself in Chatsu's old chair, still looking around. "Hey, hand me that bottle would ya?"

Chatsu grinned and did so.

She smelled it and recoiled. "Oh, you morons. What is this?" She exclaimed.

"It's my recipe!" Liena yelled. "It helps me and all of us to be _good_ friends together! " She patted Kakarott on his spiky hair, not noticing the grin on his face. A moment her face went blank, and she nearly fell off of her 'perch'.

Kijah looked down a bit to see that he had a hold of, and was lightly petting the tail that was around his neck. Liena shifted quickly and made her way back down to the floor. She wobbled a bit, her tail flailing for balance once out of Kakarott's grip, and sat heavily in the chair she'd started in.

Kijah shook her head and snorted at that, holding back her own laughter as best she could. She had to admit, it was funny, and good blackmail material for later on!

She then felt an odd sensation around her stomach. Kijah looked down to see a tail around her waist. Brows drawing down in thought, she shifted her own behind her, and it merely thunked into something. 'Not my tail.' she thought.

"You _sure_ you don't want anything to drink?" A low voice drawled right into her ear.

Kijah jumped out of her skin. She'd completely forgotten that Chatsu had been sprawled on the floor behind her. How dare he! "Not on my life. I do_ not_ want anything that you've had. Anything to make you act like a child. I suggest you remove your tail before I do something painful to it." her teeth ground as she spoke, causing her voice to meld easily with a growl.

Meanwhile, Liena had crawled under the table, doing her best to get away from Kakarott as he tried to get to her tail again.

"I hate to tell you this, but I haven't had anything to drink this evening. _And_, if you want my tail off your waist, you'll just have to remove it yourself." Chatsu drawled again, right into her ear.

That got a rough, low growl out of her. "You'd better watch it! I'd have to be _drunk_ before I did such a thing!" she flicked a glance to Liena and Kakarott, who obviously were off in their own little world. She silently wondered if Liena would remember it at all. Either way, she would, and that all that's counted.

Chatsu smirked. He'd gotten a growl out of her again. This was about the best time he'd ever had. He slowly unwarapped his tail from her waist and stood behind her, wondering what she was going to do next.

Kijah movd away from him quickly. She turned and glared into Chatsu's light eyes, and then stormed out the door. "See you in the morning, Liena."

Chatsu watched her leave before flicking a glance to Kakarott and Liena, who were play wrestling by now. Growls and hisses were about all he heard. "Good eve you two. Don't do anything you'll regret in the morning!" he winked, saluted, and was off to persue his own prey.

She could barely make out what was going on. All she knew was that he was wrong, and she needed to _punish_ him! Though the punishments she had in mind were fast mingling with other thoughts that had the hair on her tail standing on end.

Liena smirked at her own thoughts as she pinned Kakarott. Her face was a mask of victory as she did so, sitting with a straight backed posture, staring down at him with glazed, yet sharp eyes.

In the back of Liena's mind, (the slightly less intoxicated part) she knew that what she was doing was out of pure instinct. She knew she had Kakarott's scent, and was not hesitating to act on the feeling.

Though one little section of her brain did worry as to whether he felt the same way.

The little section was blocked out as a low, menacing growl came from his throat. Liena grinned, bit the source of the growl stood, practically leaping to find herself a temporary hiding place. She knew it was her turn to be chased.

She also knew where this feral game would lead and wasn't about to question the consequences.

He sat up and sunk low, an exact copy of his hunting crouch, and made no sound as he searched for her ki.

Kakarott smirked as he found it. He noticed she wasn't making an attempt to escape, so he bobbed his head as his eyes focusing on her form, took a breath, and pounced.

Kakarott landed on top of her, pinning her arms and legs, and using his tail to secure her legs as she could easily slip out. She put up much more of a fight than he had, though. He growled and fought her down as they wrestled.

This went on for a few more minutes. There were no words, only the instinctive, ritualistic growling tones. This 'game' was used amongst mostly all Saiyans. It was a 'mating ritual' of sorts, and being that the two were intoxicated brought it out more.

They would fight until one established dominance, (this could be either male or female. It varied widely) and then mate.

The two struggled as it seemed to be an even match. Liena fought from underneathe his hold, but he only slammed her and pinned her again, growling. They both caught their breath for a second, just staring at one another.

He went for her neck but she pulled away, obviously still not ready to give up. In reply to that, he growled deeply, baring his teeth at her.

Finally, figuring her own defeat, Liena laid back and didn't move away from him. He bit hard into her neck, running his tongue over the deep indentation.

Liena made no sound, though it took about every nerve in her body to prevent it. He pulled back to look her in the eyes as if waiting for her to try again, but she didn't.

Liena still made no sound and did not attempt to retaliate. She knew her 'place' for the evening.

The only settling detail left in the back of her mind was that she had other chances, if she chose to try, on other matings. And she definately intended to try.

" -well then that's all they'll need! _Enough_ with the mid eve interruptions, commander!"

Bulma sat up groggily in the bed and looked around. She squinted at the glow from the huge message board, and barely made out the pointy haired form of her husband.

"Vegeta, why are you up so late?" she asked softly. She heard the chair turn and slam around a bit as he got up. Maybe it hadn't been the right thing to ask.

"They heard rumors that the warriors got the full day off tomorrow. The morons decided to page me to find out. Do you think I'd be such an idiot as to get up in the middle of the evening to make an idle call?" Vegeta was still yelling as he stood next to the bed.

Bulma layed back and turned her back to Vegeta. "No. No, you would _never_ be such an idiot Vegeta." She said in a sardonic tone.

"I believe _you_ are the idiot for speaking to me like that in the middle of the night." The loud, deep voice echoed inside of her ear, as he had been within millimeters of it.

She felt the thump of his tail on her hip as he layed above the covers, his back to her.

'What a little baby! How does he even manage a kingdom? How will he ever manage a child of his own.?' Bulma's thoughts wandered, and then stopped when she hit the thought of a child.

"Oh stop thinking of such things and get to sleep woman!" Vegeta's voice sounded again, this time muffled by his back.

Bulma cursed to herself, forgetting that he could easily read her thoughts if she left them out in the open. Eventually she drifted easily once again, dreaming of wild tailed children who could blow up entire planets on their own whim.

She dropped onto the bed and sighed deeply.

What an evening. _What_ an _evening_.

Kijah looked around her quarters, her gaze falling upon her broken armor. The old heavy armor she'd loved so much. Her lips pursed lightly in what might have been a frown.

She sighed again, reminding herself that it had been used for the best reason possible. Her look fell upon the brand new, bright red trimmed Queen's guard armor. This made her smile to herself.

Kijah sighed and curled up in bed. She snorted to herself as she thought of Kakarott and Liena. Her friend would have _alot_ to say in the morning.

"So will you."

Kijah shot straight up into the air and nearly impaled the cieling of her room with her own head. "What-"

She looked all around and saw nothing, then two huge arms clamped around her upper torso and drifted her back down to her bed.

Kijah struggled and kicked as best she could, but her legs were secured, and she knew who was holding her. She recognised Chatsu's scent.

"Get _off_ you moron!" She growled deeply and struggled as they landed on the bed

"Just stop it Kijah! We both know its useless to fight it." Chatsu said softly into her thick, blue based hair.

Kijah shivered, and immediately covered it up with a scream "_Chatsu_! Get-" She erupted into a barrage of growls and curses that Chatsu had never heard in his life before.

He slipped his tail tight around her legs and held on for his life. For he knew if she got loose...

Kijah slipped a leg out, kicked him hard in the shin, and broke free.

He sat up on the bed and blocked the ki blast she had sent towards him. When he got a look at her he had to fight a laugh.

Her black eyes were flashing like lightning, and her tail was so fluffed it was about 3 times normal size. Her hair had even gained some volume.

"Get _out_ of my quarters! There is nothing for us to 'fight', especially since you're obviously _intoxicated_!" Kijah stood her ground.

"Kij, I told you I haven't had anything to drink." He said, waiting for her to yell more. He had a plan this time.

"Chatsu, I said _out_ and I mean it! I have alot of training to do tomorrow." She growled at him again, this time baring her teeth.

"We have a half day tomorrow. We all get the morning off. " he started, but stopped as her growl got worse. Now time to put the plan in motion

"_Fine_. " He spat and stood. Kijah looked a bit suprized at his easy defeat, but scowled over it.

Chatsu walked past her and stopped, a wicked grin pulling across his face.

Kijah wheeled and looked at him "What?"

His tail lifted and slipped around hers, sliding slowly up to the base. "I forgot to tell you Kij." he said softly as he stepped to her, his tail slipped closer and closer to the base of hers.

Kijah stood rigidly, fighting the pleasure that was coursing through her as he spoke. She felt the adrenaline beginning to rise, and the feelings she'd been supressing surfacing.

He stepped right in front of her, his face inches from hers. As his tail finally reached the base of hers and circled it slowly, he finished "I was promoted to Royal guard trainer. Which means-" his eyes traveled up and down her face once over. "-we'll be seeing alot more of each other than _you_ may like, Ki-chan " he leaned in and nipped the inside of her neck, even taking the chance at a few more tastes. Chatsu knew it was a risk to take, but he was more than willing to take it.

Kijah was caught up in the whirlwind of her tail, and her neck, and... something finally snapped as she wrenched her neck and backed up.

She lashed her tail free and took his shoulders. Kijah planted her feet firmly and spun, slamming him onto the bed, and pinning him down. "Do _not_-" she growled deeply "-call me that."

Chatsu was suddenly torn. He had no idea what was going on. Did she want a battle, or-

His questions were answered when he heard nothing more than a growl from her. He felt her tail pulling the same trick he'd just pulled, and realized just how wicked he'd just been.

She sat there looking down at him for a second, and then snorted, and leaned in to bite his neck.

He let out a short sound as she did so, as she had bitten him quite hard. Then he almost jumped as he felt her tongue slide over the same area.

His mind was torn as to where to concentrate, and he flicked it to her as she rose from his neck, and stared at him again. Her face pulled a smug grin. She shifted and backed off of him, letting him sit up.

"I- I mean. I guess this means I can stay?" He said.

Kijah grinned once again, not only had she removed that smug look from his face, but he was stuttering! It was obvious that she'd 'won the evening', and she was quite proud of that.

Chatsu looked utterly confused as she sat there grinning at him. Her tail lashed forward once again and took ahold of his. "Oh..." he replied, taking that as an invitation to stay right where he was.

His eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a short groan, and Kijah then took it upon herself to remove anything in the way of her destination.


	6. Rude/Pleasant Awakenings

The Saiyan Empire

_Chapter Six: Rude/Pleasant Awakenings_

The beeping entered his dreams and woke him from a deep sleep.

He sat up to realized that it was a message beeping. Only the urgent ones beeped.

"_Who_ on Vegetasei feels it fit to wake me in the middle of an off morning?" Shinto growled to himself and stomped to the message board.

He clicked the retrieve button and yelled into the screen before it even came on "_What_?"

He almost shrunk back as he realized it to be his father.

"Brat. That is _no_ way to address you father. Now, what is this I hear about your sister?" The black haired Saiyan demanded.

Shinto slumped in his chair "Why don't you bother her about it?" he said from underneath blue based bangs.

The elder Saiyan frowned into the screen and then looked off screen, as if someone was talking to him. Upon looking back, he drew his brows together and frowned once again "I have no time for such whining. I would rather bother the likes of _you_ than the most famous one in the family right now. Now, as I said before, tell me what you saw last night."

Shinto glared defiantly into his father's identical black eyes and folded his arms. "Somebody fired a shot at the queen, Kijah saw it coming and took the blast for the queen. Simple as that." He rolled his eyes "It was no big deal, the king would have saved her anyway."

Rotek snorted "No big deal, eh? Doubtful. My daughter is being promoted to Queen's guard. She's got the highest job in the kingdom, now all she needs is a mate. _You_ on the other hand, have neither. I always wondered why you were so afraid of your sister..."

Shinto was gaping, and his tail was 3 times its normal size " _What? Queen's Guard?_ That is the biggest pile of - "

Rotek smirked and held up a hand, Shinto stopped obediantly. "Shinto. You have a fine job. Our family is one of the proudest in the land right now. I messaged you to inform you that by the end of 4 solar periods, you and your sister will come to my continent to...visit. With you both, will be a mate or potential mate. Disobey me and face the consequences."

The screen went blank.

Shinto sat staring at the screen. He cursed to himself and messaged Kijah. Hah. He'd wake her up the same way his father had woken him up.

He went to move up in his seat and a piece of cloth got stuck, and as he leaned over and growled to himself he heard the message board flick on.

Without looking up, he spoke. "Well Kijah I'm _so_ sorry to have interrupted your lovely life, but father intends to see the both of us in-"

"She's sleeping." a male voice interrupted him.

Shinto's head shot up and he found himself looking straight into the eyes of Chatsu.

"Wh- what... What are you doing in my sister's quarters?" Shinto would have jumped right through the screen if he could have.

Chatsu put on that smug smirk. "What do you think? Now message her later, she's sleeping."

The screen went blank.

Shinto stood up rigidly, tail fluffed, obviously ready to kill something. He stalked out of his room, knowing that he needed to rid himself of all of this anger before something went more wrong than it already was.

Little did he know who would be standing by the doorframe of the training arena, watching him shoot off massive ki blasts in his underwear.

thud

"Damn..." a raspy male voice came from the floor.

Liena rolled over and sprawled out on her bed. She sighed and loved the fact that she could sleep a bit longer this morning. After a night like last night...

Her eyes snapped open-

-and then immediately shut again. Her head pounded, and any sight of light sent sharp pains to the back of her head.

Liena rolled onto her stomach and slowly pushed herself up, opening her eyes a bit. "What the-" her voice was raspy also. She sat up, ignoring the obvious pain in her head and looked around, trying to recall what was going on.

As her senses slowly woke, she got a whiff of the room and something just smelled different. Then something clicked in her mind. 'Shit.'

Liena leaned forward (as best she could with out falling) and peered over the bed.

She almost fell off the bed as she saw who was laying face first on the floor. Only then did it all slowly flood back into her memory. She fell back onto the bed as every detail of the previous night seemed to hit her at once.

"Oh." Liena layed there in awe of herself. Literally speechless.

Then she looked over as Kakarott finally rose and stumbled, his tail flailing out everywhere to keep balance.

"Ow. Damn!" He fell over sideways a bit, holding his head. "Wha-"

Kakarott stood there, his back to Liena, recalling all of his memories also. She simply watched and waited for his reaction while trying to block the light out of her eyes.

He slowly began to turn and as he did, she almost jumped out of her skin. The look on his face wasn't what she had expected at all. "So, did _you_ have fun last night?" he said in a sleepy, but drawling tone.

Liena opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Kakarott let go of his head and turned to face her, a grin spreading across his face. "Well look what we've gotten ourselves into." he smirked, walking back towards her.

Liena back up onto the bed more. "What?" she said, her headache pounding, but she had no mind left to pay it any attention.

"Oh come on, I know you know what I'm talking about." He didn'tlet his eyes off of her as he slipped a knee onto the bed.

Liena backed up more. This guy was _full_ of hormones!

He raised his brows but winced slightly from the headache. "No don't worry. I know we're both a bit hung over, but I have a secret to tell you. And like I said, you already know it."

Liena stopped and let him crawl over to her. He looked into her eyes for a second and she could do no more than stare right back.

He leaned in until his lips barely touched her ear, and spoke the secret, that indeed they both already knew.

"You're stuck with me"

Liena smirked, as she had a feeling 'stuck' wasn't exactly the word for it.

"Five hundered fifty three. Five hundred fifty four."

Kijah rolled over in her bed. Who the hell was _counting_ to themselves?

Eventually, she opened her eyes and looked around wearily, finally finding the origin of the counting. Chatsu, doing push-ups.

He fixed his light gaze on her and smirked, jumping deftly to his feet. "Good morning gorgeous!"

Kijah shook her head and smirked in a tired fashion. "Don't call me that, show off."

Chatsu grinned "Hey, I wasn't the one showing off last night, Your Highship" he winked and practically slithered onto the bed next to her.

She sat up and glared at him. "Highship? lovely title" Kijah rolled her eyes

Chatsu propped his head up on on and elbow and smirked at her. "You _are_ a Queen's Guard now." he drawled, his lids closing halfway.

Kijah rolled her eyes and layed back on the bed, giving up. "Yeah. Well maybe now my father will be happy with me." She thought a second and then drew her brows together "_Wait_, how did you find out? I didn't tell you!" She also remembered that he had known the night before.

Chatsu shrugged and looked away for a bit. When he looked back, his eyebrows went up. "Oh! by the way, that stuck up brother of yours called. I'm assuming thats your brother... anyway I told him you were sleeping." he shrugged

Kijah suddenly smiled and shook her head, forgetting her previous question. "Oh what sweet revenge. To see the look on his face when he saw _you_ in my quarters! Hah!" She grinned wickedly, knowing her brother detested Chatsu.

Chatsu grinned, but then scowled. "He says one thing wrong and I'll pound him into the ground so far you'll have to water his tail for him to _grow_ out."

Kijah raised a brow 'interesting'. "A bit protective aren't you?"

Chatsu scowled a bit and looked away.

"I think he wanted to leave you a message." He said, and then looked back to her. His tail lashed behind him.

Kijah eyed his tail for a second as if deciding something, and then stood and jumped off the bed in one quick, smooth motion. " I guess I'll have to _personally_ get the message myself!" She walked to the steam room to throw on her old armor.

'Oh she's getting cocky.' Chatsu thought as he eyed Kijah's stance. Tall and arrogant with her tail raised into the air in a proud fashion.

He stood and saw her out the door, falling into step next to her as she walked down the halls. Chatsu caught her eye when she turned to give him a meaninful look. That wasn't something he was used to coming from her.

"I'm not cocky." she said simply, and then looked forward again.

Chatsu gaped at her for a second. Had she somehow heard his thoughts? He shrugged to himself and shook it off. How odd.

They continued on the way to Shinto's quarters, not saying much to each other but seemingly perfectly content with that alone.

She typed fast.

It was a race against time, since she knew he'd return soon. Every morning he got up to go train with whatever unlucky guard that crossed his path. At first they'd been a match for him, but Bulma could tell that now he was just plain bored.

But she also knew she was 'supposed to be sleeping' at this hour and if he caught her, he'd likely make her stay in the main corridor again.

Her typing pace quickened. She just needed to fix this letter to her parents and then finish the plans for the pre tournament speech.

She gritted her teeth as her fingers flew across the keys. Bulma felt as if she was on a time limit-

"You should be." his voice illuminated from behind her.

Bulma jumped clear out of her chair and faced Vegeta, looking as if she were guilty of a murder. "Uhm. I was just- I am finishing a few things." She said regaining her posture.

She looked at Vegeta and figured he had just finished training. He had his arms crossed, no shirt, sweating, ripped armor pants...

She shook her head as he stopped speaking.

"You didn't hear a thing I said did you?" He said scowling

Bulma grinned and shook her head.

Vegeta rolled his eyes "Woman, get to sleep. You're beginning to take on the habits of a Northerner."

The Northern Border inhabitants rarely slept. The sun on that side of the planet stayed down for about two hours, three at most. They were good warriors, since they trained more often, but their power levels never got very high due to their lack of a fair immune system.

Basically, lack of sleep caused one's health to deteriorate, and Bulma got what Vegeta was hinting at.

"Fine." She spat and diverted her gaze. Bulma stomped to the bed and curled up in every one of the many comforters.

Vegeta smirked as his tail lashed free of his waist. He'd seen her assesing gaze and felt _that_ vibe. He slid next to her and let his tail weave its way under her many covers.

"Oh hell Vegeta. Get a steam bath already! You know I don't like it when-"

It was about then his tail reached it's destination.

Bulma gave in and decided that a few hours out of work could do her no harm at all.

She turned over to look at him, and as usual he had 'that look'. The feral, sex-driven male look that she'd basically grown to love. This time though, he merely looked at her for a second. She kept still as she sent him an asking gaze and the two seemed to be frozen in time. No sounds, no movement, just lost in the depths of each others eyes.

Vegeta of course, broke that seemingly endless gaze as his mouth slowly formed into a grin.

For the millionth time, Bulma blushed and diverted her gaze from that infectuouos look. He'd always had a way of doing that to her.


	7. Accepting Circumstances

The Saiyan Empire

_Chapter Seven : Accepting Circumstances_

"He'll likely want you to stay outside." Kijah smirked to Chatsu as they reached Shinto's quarters.

Chatsu shrugged. "No big deal." He stepped behind her though, just so that Shinto would get a glimpse of him as he opened the door.

Kijah knocked "Shin, its me. "

A scowling face appeared as the door opened. "What?"

She grinned as he saw Chatsu and his face went through a few twists and turns of anger. "I heard that you messaged me, so I figured why not walk? Its good exercise." Her grin dropped to a smirk as he snorted.

"Fine. Come in. I've got a message from Dad." He glared to Chatsu. "_He_ can wait outside."

Kijah nodded with a small smile and turned to wink at Chatsu, who stepped beside the door and folded his arms, waiting for her to come back out.

She stepped in and looked around. The child was still as messy as he used to be. Kijah looked her brother over before speaking "Ok, why's your tail in a knot?"

Shinto turned to face her, his fluffed tail around his waist. "First, what's with you and that hybrid?"

Kijah shrugged "He's a friend. I thought I came here about dad?"

Shinto bared his teeth, but looked down so as not to direct the challenge to his sister. " If he's just a friend, then why did he stay in your quarters last night? "

Kijah sighed and rolled her eyes. "Shin, just keep your nose out of my business. Now _what_ did Dad want? Or would you like me to message him myself?" Kijah's eyes flashed with a bit of anger as her patience slowly drained dry.

Shinto sighed, giving up. If she messaged him, he'd likely get angry and who else to blame but him? "He wants us to visit within four solar periods and bring...mates"

Kiajh raised a brow "Mates? How does he expect-"

"Potential mates." Shinto corrected himself with a sigh.

"Oh." Kijah said, looking around in thought. "Fine. Anything else?"

Shinto sneered and shook his head.

"Right. I'll be off. Good day, dear brother." She turned and walked out, leaving her own airy nature in her wake.

Shinto decided maybe he should get to training early today

"I'll see ya tonight then I guess?" He asked.

"Yeah. I have duty until the sun sets, and then I'm free for a session." Her brows lifted as she spoke to him.

"Ok! Definitely tonight then." Kakarott grinned and walked out. His tail showed his nature as it swayed around in all different directions.

Liena shut the door and sat down heavily behind it. "Now what the _hell_ was that all about?"

They had dressed and began talking about duties and when he'd have time to train her. Somehow it seemed like the privious night was forgotten. Or at least he had lost all memory of it.

Liena sighed. Maybe he was just a bit too shy to talk about it. In that case, she had little room to talk.

She stood and walked to her steam room, shifting through the cases that held armor and warm up clothes. She pulled out her work armor and slipped it on over her body-suit.

Liena sighed as she settled on her bed. That scent was still in the air, the bed itself was still disheveled. Liena spotted the string she'd used to tie her hair back and picked it up. She looked at it in thought, although she wasn't able to concentrate on just one thought.

"What exactly is bonding? " she wondered to herself.

Then, all at once, her thoughts molded back into their normal trail. She thought rationally as she always did, and figured she could easily ask and find out information about bonding., and the one who knew it better than most was Kijah.

Regardless, she had a lot to tell Kijah.

Liena pulled her hair back and slipped on her boots and wrist weights. She was out the door a few seconds after that.

Kakarott's mind swirled. He'd always had trouble with putting his thoughts in check, but this was horrible. He definately remembered the night before. He still had her scent on him, and that feeling that he couldn't bring himself to assess.

"What is going on with me?" he asked himself as he looked in the reflective surface of his armor shelf. "No matter now. I have to get to work." He spoke to himself, resigning his mind to focus elsewhere.

Kakarott may not have been very bright but when it came to training or battle, he aced the subject with flying colors.

His mindset completely changed as he slipped on his armor.

He'd need to go through warrior files today and make sure everyone's skills had been assessed for the upcoming tournament. He knew they'd forget their predjudices of him for the time being and ask to be trained.

To be ranked high in any of the tournament seasons was a definite title. Whether it was a Palace worker or a Field worker, a high ranking blanketed a sense of pride over the entire family.

Kakarott stepped out of his quarters quickly, so quickly that he almost ran over Kijah and Chatsu on their way back from Shinto's quarters.

"Hello there Ka-san!" Chatsu saluted with a grin.

Kijah waved a greeting also "In a hurry there?" she smirked.

"Ah, you know me. I've got work to do." he replied, a hand scratching the back of his head habitually.

"Indeed. So how was you're evening?" Kijah raised a wary, yet smug brow.

Kakarott fought a blush, and failed. "It was fine. I mean... nice night off. You know. Heh. Well, gotta go!" He ran off before anyone could reply.

Kijah's face twisted a bit. "I'll have to talk to Li."

Chatsu smirked, holding back a reply as a few other guards passed. Kijah eyed them also as she recognised them, her tail bristling.

"Ooh look who it is! That lucky bitch who happened to jump in front of Dorzan's light beam attack." one of them said very softly. He kept it on a level that she could hear, eyes straining to make sure he saw her anger.

Kijah craned her neck to shoot a wicked glare at them, and they took the challenge.

"You got a problem, bitch?" One with green based hair turned, his tail fluffing as his eyes flashed with anger. It was obvious he'd been waiting for a change to release pent up rage on someone.

Kijah wheeled and opened her mouth, but cut off as she saw Chatsu out of the corner of her eye. She looked to see him glaring worse than she'd ever achieved, those light eyes were now hard with warning, and his hair and tail bristled to its full extent. A low growl slowly emitted from his throat as he spoke.

"Her name is _Kijah_ and her rank is higher than yours. Watch how you speak to higher authority." He stood rock still, his cold eyes producing a perverbial chill in the hall they all stood in.

Kijah was speechless to a point where she found herself scraping for a reply of her own. Before she could form one though, she heard another familiar voice.

"He's right. And anyway I wouldn't want to mess with any of us. Kijah _knew_ Dorzan was going to fire that blast and I have a feeling you did also. Treason boys, its a death wish." Kijah recognised Liena's voice from behind.

They practically ran. Shooting one more wicked glare at Kijah, only to be retaliated by Chatsu's growl. Kijah looked back at Liena as she stepped up to her with a smirk. "That was fun!"

Kijah smirked back. "Thanks Li."

Liena nodded as they both turned to look at Chatsu

He turned to look at them also as his tail calmed down and his eyes softened again. "What?" He asked.

Kijah had to fight a laugh. "Getting a little protective hmm?"

Chatsu looked away again, doing his best to hide the color on his cheekbones. "I should get to work... but I have to get my armor." he hesitated before continueing. "So I'll get that." He waved without eye contact. "See ya Kij, bye Liena"

He ran off almost as quickly as Kakarott had.

Kijah watched him go questioningly. "I wonder whats wrong." Then she snapped out of it. "Who cares. Anyway," She looked to Liena and started walking "Whats up?"

Liena looked to her friend, speculating. Kijah always hid her feelings, and she was positive that there was much more going on under that cool demeanor than what was on the surface. She was in a hurry though, and promised to pick at her later. Now, she focused on herself for the moment.

"What exactly is this bonding all about?" Liena looked down a bit as Kijah caught on to her little plight.

Kijah decided she owed her one and didn't pry. "It's pretty simple, from what I know. It starts when one gets the other's scent. Then vice versa, so both are at least interested. Then either before or after, usually after mating, the two come to realize their own inseparability. Slowly. But the bond is definately there. Eventually you'll be able to read thoughts and in extreme cases, see through their eyes and feel their pain." She diverted her eyes to Liena, who was obviously thinking

Kijah found herself thinking about her own speech. They both walked silently to Kijah's quarters and then began talking again on the way to their duties.

Maybe this bonding thing wasn't as simple as they'd thought. Or maybe it was hitting them all at once, as if neither of them had ever thought 'it would happen to them'.

Bulma opened one eye, then closed it again quickly. DAMN! He was _still_ looking at her. She had made it a challenge to catch the man asleep.

"You _can_ wake up now. Duties are starting for the workers, and you seem to have some "things" to finish?" He drawled softly

Bulma sneered a bit and kept her eyes closed.

"Suit yourself." He said simply and slid out of bed.

She scowled and opened her eyes again as she sat up. Vegeta was already putting on his black onyx lined armor, and matching cape. She knew he'd just train in them and end up using up another set.

Vegeta, (now fully armored) turned to look her over. That did it again. She stifled a blush and scowled. "What?"

He shook his head, stared for a second longer and then raised a finger. "I'll be back in one hour to check on you." She opened her mouth to ask, but he dematerialized and was gone.

Bulma sat there and wondered. "_ Check_ on me? What did they feed us last night?" She got up and took a quick steam bath. Regardless of his strange behavior, he had been right. She did have a few things to finish today before she could move on to her next project.

Over the next few days, Kijah and Liena trained hard, Chatsu got used to his new job, and Kakarott began accepting training requests for potential tournament entries. Shinto awaited the begrudged visit that was coming, and Bulma became more and more irritated by Vegeta's odd behavior.

Soon, Kijah's training was complete, and the day had arrived conveniently that she was to go and visit her father. Even more convenient was the call from the queen she got, around an hour before she was to leave for her father's. It was something she couldn't ignore, since her job was one of the highest ranked on the planet. Naturally, her parents had both understood. Her brother on the other hand...

"Ok now _that_ is the worst flat out lie I have ever heard, Kijah" Shinto glared into the message screen.

"Actually it isn't. I've talked to dad and he said it was alright." She smirked. This day had turned out much better than she'd thought.

Shinto snorted. "Whatever." The screen went blank as he stood and stormed out to the launch facility.

Shinto was still glaring from underneath blue based bangs when he reached the small dome structure that held the transport vehicles. His eyes blazed with anger, focuing only on the task ahead of him.

"Aww, I though you'd be happy to see your dad. Him being an off world soldier and all. " A female voice drawled.

"Shush Ral. We have to go." He said to the famale as they both stepped into the oblong pod. Somehow he'd always managed to keep his temper around her, at least keep it from exploding as it had a tendency to do.

"Where's Kijah?" Raleiko said curiously as she clicked a few buttons, causing the pod to hum as the engine started up.

"Shes not coming. Just don't ask. Now lets go over you're lines-" he ordered, staring as the sky flew past them.

Ral and Shinto practiced proper 'manners' as they approached the south west continent. As they stepped into the dry, hot climate, Raleiko and Shinto were both glad to have shorter hair.

The beam flew past him as he dodged, but it grazed his light hair, sending a few thick strands onto the floor. "Ahhh nice shot. Bullseye." He teased in a raspy voice.

Chatsu smirked, held his stance and winked.

The male bared his teeth just in time to be hit from behind by the same directed blast. This sent more than hair everywhere.

Chatsu bowed to the remains of his opponent. "Never be to pompus, boys. This one thought less of me than he should have. That's another lesson. _Never_ underestimate an enemy, as they could have worthwhile battle plans."

He sneered and turned to his students, all standing at attention. Many tried to control their tails, exited by death alone.

Chatsu shook his head a bit. "Alright, go ahead and spar. Warriors stand down!"

They did so happily. He walked to a nearby door guard and stood there watching for a minute, yelling corrections and such.

He ignored the odd feeling he'd had since Kijah completed her training. He himself hadn't taught her, but he had been able to watch her at least. Now Chatsu was beginning to realize that he was her mate, and being away from her was a pain in its own.

He clicked out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the guard standing at attention next to him "Get that would you?" he said and shifted his head to the pile of what used to be a Saiyan on the floor.

The guard nodded and proceeded to do so.

Chatsu liked his new job.

Dodge, block, blow, dodge...

Liena concentrated on her moves as they sparred. She found it hard as her thoughs wandered. Oddly, they had been doing that in the past few days. Kakarott and herself hadn't shared but a few words and Liena wondered if she'd had any affect on him at all.

At the same time, he was wondering the exact thing. The two were strangely 'shy' for Saiyans, and hadn't said more than two words about the evening a few nights ago. Frankly, Liena felt a sense of uneasiness. Whether it was Kakarott's or partly hers, she had no idea.

"Damn!" She yelled as he got her in the ribs. She jumped back a few feet and returned to her stance, panting, but holding her own.

Kakarott stopped and looked at her for a second.

"What?" she asked, ready to strike.

He shook his head "You're okay, right?"

Liena sneered and shot forward, beginning the spar once again.

She bowed and looked up, waiting to be reprieved.

"Oh you really don't have to do that! Vegeta just thinks you'll lose respect... or something."

Kijah smirked and stood up straight, facing Bulma. The woman had no sense of tradition, or heirarchy... but she was kind.

Bulma stood and paced around the room. Checking on things on her desk and glancing out the huge clear window. She thought of how to put this directly, and turned to Kijah.

Then she noticed the way she was staring at her.

Bulma's brows drew down a bit. "_That_ is the look! Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kijah started a bit before she realized that Bulma knew she knew. Kijah had felt it the minute she'd layed eyes on Bulma.

"I'm sorry, my Queen?" she lied.

Bulma snorted and folded her arms. Uh oh.

Kijah looked down. "Alright. But if the King hasn't told you-"

"The king _should_ have told me. You are one of my few guards, and the only female. The reason I called you in here was because I believed I could trust and relate to you. Please Kijah, tell me the truth."

Kijah gaped. She was more honored than she had ever been in her entire life. The Queen of Vegetasei trusted and related to her. There was only one thing she could do to such a statement. " I'm sorry my Queen. It just came to me as I saw you...that.. " How could she say this? She looked into the Queens eyes, a daring measure. "You carry the heir, my Queen."

Bulma stood unscathed for a second, then her arms dropped. Uh oh.

"I carry the...you mean-" the blue haired woman paced, turned, and faced Kijah again. " I- I'm _pregnant_?" she began to look around wildly as if she'd lost something.

Kijah could barely understand the mixed languages she was speaking "I'm sorry my Queen?"

"Oh! " Bulma turned to Kijah as she made the frustrated sound. "You mean I am with child?" She said clearly, and Kijah nodded to this. She slowly lost a bit of color in her face, and Kijah saw this as the 'moment before the drop.' She'd seen opponents faint or lose conciousness and quickly darted to get the Queen's chair.

Bulma took the offereing graciously.

"How- I mean you're Saiyan, but how did you know? How can you tell just by looking at me?" Bulma questioned, her blue eyes gazing half heartedly at Kijah.

She remained at perfect attention as she spoke "It is in your aura. Your smell, the way you- " Kijah sneered in thought, and Bulma held up a hand and nodded.

"I see. So I cannot go out in public without the entire Palace finding out?" She looked a bit more concerned.

Kijah nodded solemnly. "At least most of them, your highness."

Kijah almost jumped as the Queen's hand rested on her arm. She looked forward blankly as she spat out her thoughts. "You'll need to keep it a secret, right? Please. I'll not go out for a while, the tournaments are coming up and I don't want to cause such a ruckus."

Kijah smirked at that. The woman was quite intelligent. She nodded "It is safe with me, my Queen."

Bulma looked to her. "Oh, call me Bulma. You'll likely be spending too much time with me these next nine months."

Kijah quirked her brows "Is it not six, my Queen?"

Bulma leaned back in the chair and dropped both hands in her lap, cursing in her own language.

Vegeta sighed. He had no formidable opponents. The ones he did spar either ended up dead, or just were afraid to face him directly.

Maybe the birth of his heir would make his life a bit more... interesting. He was sure the child would be as strong as, or even stronger than himself. That alone was good enough to hold him over.

Then it struck him. He had yet to tell his mate that she was carrying the heir to Vegetasei.

He sighed, silently wishing he wouldn't have _that_ task.

Vegeta stood and began to make his way back to his quarters, noting to mention his lack of competition to his mate. She always had some little invention in mind. He walked down the cooridors, ignoring guards who dropped to their feet as he passed.

Silently, he also wondered what this child of his would look like; if striking blue eyes like Bulma's were carried through genes.

"Vegeta, focus on training. These people need to be impressed." he said in his thoughts. The tournament for this season was coming up soon, and a few off world Kings, Presidents... whatever. "Important beings" would be attending.

It was Vegeta's goal to scare the wits out of them.

Shinto picked at the loose shirt he had on. This entire visit had been utterly pointless, and caused him no more than a missed day of training.

"I expect you'll both be in the tournament then?" Rotek said to both Shinto and Raleiko. They nodded respectfully.

"At least they're letting our kids in." Shinto's mother's raspy voice came from another section of their dwelling.

"Oi, Kai, you can't expect to be in every tournament in you're life." Rotek sneered in her direction. Obviously both children had inherited his softer voice.

There was a snort from her direction, and Rotek turned back to the two. "Well then, you must be off to train." He nodded to Raleiko as she bowed to him.

"See you in the pod, Shin." she said as she exited the room.

Shinto's brows dropped as soon as the manners did. "Why did Kijah get out of this? Did she not have a mate to propose to you?" his tail lashed.

Rotek stood, rolling his eyes. He turned so that all that was seen of him was the massive amount of hair that ran down to his waist. "She did indeed, brat. You really must stop meddling in your sister's business. If I were you, I'd save that anger for the battle field."

Shinto snorted. "I don't _like_ that Chatsu guy."

Rotek smirked, keeping his back to his son. "That 'Chatsu guy' is a high ranked warrior, and I've heard he is showing more than adequate skills at his new job. I'm glad Kijah has taken interest in him. Now.." he turned and glared to Shinto. "Please be on your way. Your mother and I have business to attend to. The palace isn't the only busy place on the planet."

Shinto sneered and stood, bowing half heartedly to his father, and walked to the exit. "I'll show her and her 'mate' at that tournament." he growled, tail lashing all the way to the pod.

Rotek sighed and shook his head, then turned as his mate walked into the room. "You know he gets that temper from you. " she smirked.

He snorted. "Yeah, well lets just hope his fighting skills are inherited also. I'd like _one_ of our brats to make it to the finals."

She waved a hand in the air "Dont worry about it. They've got renound power. They're palace guards! BOTH of them! Now lets go, we've got a trade meeting"

He groaned and followed her out.

"Ugh.." Liena thought as she stood at attention outside her post. This new armor Kakarott had given her was heavier than the last. He'd told her that the highest royal guards wear heavy armor, and that fighting or training under such weight would increase power.

Liena could feel that 'power' in her straining muscles.

She sighed. These past few days had been hard, and she knew that Kakarott was the reason.

They had just about ignored each other, and it was actually hurting her. She had these feeling she couldn't explain and it was as if she were in heat, but it was not the season for that.

She sneered and kept a wary eye out as people passed by the door she guarded.

This would be a long day.

Kijah flopped onto her bed.

She'd spent the day trying to convince the Queen to keep the hier in a gestation tank. She'd have nothing to do with it. Kijah was utterly relieved when Vegeta showed up and ordered her out without a sideways glance.

She turned onto her back and pulled off the armor top. Weighted training or not, she was tired.

Kijah was just about asleep when here stomach did a flip, and she sat up immediately, taking a defence stance.

"_Hellfire, use the damned door, Chatsu!_"

His hands fought not to cover his ears. He shrugged "It was quicker this way, and I knew you'd be sleeping."

Kijah snorted and leaned back on the bed, folding her arms. She'd been much more uneasy around him lately. Those eyes had some odd effect on her. "So whats going on?"

He stepped closer to the bed and sat on the edge "Nothing. I mean, I just wanted to see how... your first day of work went?" he seemed ecstatic at his own idea.

"It was fine. Now, why are you really here?" She dared to look straight into his eyes, as if trying to prove something to herself.

He sighed and diverted his own look. "Fine. I'll say it and get it overwith. I can't get my mind off of you, damnit. I don't know why, but when I'm not with you or at least cant sense or see you, I feel.. empty or something. Kind of like a warrior who's lost his fellow guard. " He sneered and shook his head, thinking of how dumb that sounded.

Kijah looked at him, realizing for herself that it was true, and there was no way around it. She'd felt the exact same things, and actually understood what he was saying completely. They were bonded.

He looked up after the long silence. "Kij?"

She shook her head quickly. "Well its simple. I cant believe you haven't figured it out." She pulled the usual scowl over her feelings. "We're bonded. Stuck together for life, genius."

He smirked to the floor, and then looked at her.

"What?" She said, knowing what he was thinking nonetheless.

He shrugged and smiled. It looked odd on a Saiyan warrior's face. "'Stuck together'. Thats just something you'd say."

Kijah shrugged.

She somehow yearned for this moment to be over but knew once he left, she'd want him right back there with her.

Chatsu stood slowly. "Well I'm glad we cleared it up. I have to get back to those greenie troops. Luckily I've only had to kill four to get them to understand that I actually AM worth being their trainer."

Kijah smirked. She could tell he loved his new job. And actually felt herself calm down inwardly as she though about both of their high occupations. Her family was upgraded, and any children would live prosperously in the Palace.

"Right. So-" Kijah lowered her brows. This 'connection' to him was still a bit awkward "You'll be back later." Her pride forced her to direct it as a statement rather than a question.

Chatsu grinned. "Of course!" He touched his temple with two fingers. "Bye, Ki-chan!"

She growled at his exit. "I _hate_ being called that!"

Chatsu smirked all the way back to his arena.

She was just about asleep when she felt a familiar ki and woke up fully, sitting up. "Kakarott, why are you here?" She looked at him through the darkness. Her keen eyesight made it easy to see every detail. He was simply dressed in his warm up outfit, as if he'd actually planned to come here.

He shrugged. "I just- Well, I'm bored, and... my heat! Its not working. So its a bit cold in my quarters. Mind if I stay here?" He knew it sounded stupid, but thay excuse was better and easier than saying the truth.

Liena could read his lie easily, as not much heat was being used this season anyway. She moved over nonetheless, knowing the feeling she'd get deep down if she refused.

Kakarott obliged, carful not to invade 'her space'. It took awhile. In fact it was only upon waking up in the middle of the night that Liena finally saw him sleeping comfortably at her side.

Needless to say she didn't make a move to wake him up.

Many things actually took place that evening that would determine the way these warriors lived.

Chatsu began staying with Kijah, and she actually did not object.

Kakarott did the same with Liena, although it took her a second to realize why he insisted on staying with her. He would never tell her so but Kakarott had actually taken Chatsu's advice, and accepted the bond that he had with Liena.

Vegeta and Bulma discussed the future of the heir, and Bulma convinced Vegeta that a gestation tank was not needed and likely wouldn't be. He only seemed to care about his future child's power level, and Bulma had a feeling that he would not be dissapointed.

- End, Part 1 -


End file.
